Leaving Neptune
by StarzOfDraco
Summary: Eventually Veronica Mars will have to leave Neptune, but no matter where she settles, she will still be Veronica Mars, P.I. A continuation of season 3 with some liberties taken. Begins in Neptune will lead to Virginia and New York. LoVe. Ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously on Veronica Mars….**_

"_Did it involve me being naked?" "It did."_

"_Where did you get this?" "It's going around in an email. You think Veronica knew there was a camera in the room?" "No."_

"_Just so you know. The best way to show that you're still in love with your ex-girlfriend is to beat up her new boyfriend." "She's your friend, too! Aren't you angry for her? Do you realize what this will do to her?" "Do you realize that we just broke up? Yeah, I didn't think so."_

"_You sure you want to do this? It's quite a commitment and Africa is a long ways away." "I'm positive."_

"_Whoever you are, you're gonna die." "Yeah, some day."_

**

* * *

Hearst College cafeteria:**

_Slezoid responsible for my collegiate embarrassment bleeding on the cafeteria floor? Check. Ex-boyfriend defending my honor? Check. Current boyfriend walking in on the entire fiasco? Check. All things required for an inevitable awkward moment? Check and check mate._

With thumbs twisting in her belt loops and a mixture of bafflement and awe painting her features, Veronica took small clumsy-like steps towards Piz. Adrenaline pumped vigorously through her veins, making human speech a tad more difficult than it should have been.

"So good news!" In attempt to interject a hint of normalcy, Veronica spoke cheerily and extended her arms in presentation. "I know who's the tom behind the peeping and let me tell you..." She lifted a hand to her mouth as if she was passing some vital hush-hush information. "I don't think he'll be doing that again anytime soon. Not a pretty consequence."

"Heh, yeah…so, what's the bad news then?" Piz buried his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm, well…" Veronica teetered her head in feigned contemplation. "I'm pretty sure Logan is going to get himself killed." Unwittingly, her lower lip lifted with repressed worry.

A crooked smile formed as Piz took a hold of Veronica's shoulders. "And you? How are you? All parts where they should be?" He ruffled her hair playfully. "Mind fully intact and perfectly functioning?"

Veronica released a breathy laugh. "All's a go in the world that is Veronica Mars."

"Good. That's good." His posture slouched forward, shoulders pulling into themselves. "It'll make this easier."

Veronica furrowed her brows as Piz guided her away from prying eyes. Out of the cafeteria, Piz shuffled them into a nearby storage closet. The smell was beyond rank, but the close quarters caused Veronica to smirk with a blush.

"Why my darling Piznarski." Veronica spoke in her southern belle accent. "What kind of girl do you take me for? I do believe my Pa would _not _approve of this little tryst."

Piz spat out as quickly and as bluntly as he could. "You're still in love with Logan."

Veronica's eyes fluttered as her mouth slung open in shock. "Wha-what?" Tumbling her fingers, she gestured in a back peddling fashion. "Step back. Rewind. Repeat."

"You're still in love with Logan." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Love? With Logan?" She startled backwards, and in a rare Veronica moment, her mind stuttered to form a complete thought; no quip or comeback in sight. "What makes you…why would you…what is…love?"

"If you continue that with 'Baby don't hurt me,' I _will_ run away from you. Fast. Like lightning fast." Piz's expression lit up with amusement as he pointed readily at the door.

Veronica sighed; her opened mouth curled upwards, slightly resembling that of a grin.

"No, no, it's cool, you know. I get it. Guy goes on a fist to face rampage on anyone who harasses the pretty girl. Women swoon for that sort of thing." Piz shrugged, hands returning to their pockets. "I don't know, maybe with you going to Virginia and me going to New York, we should maybe…take time to think? Figure things out. Not, you know, cut ties or anything, cause seriously, look at you, you're like massively hot, but just, I don't know…think."

_Time to think? Come on Piznarski, we both know what that really means. Why sugarcoat it?_

"Right, think." Veronica nodded. "I can do that."

**

* * *

Parker's and Mac's room: **

"So I did what was right, right? Right? Yeah, I did…didn't I?" Parker's expression twisted unpleasantly as she paced around the room, her thumb nail finding a permanent home between her teeth.

"You're babbling" Mac bemoaned into the hand that was propping her chin up. Parker had been going on and on about whether she was right or if she overreacted since she got back from Logan's and Mac tiredly listened to every word. Compared to anyone, Mac really deserved that 'friend card' that people seemed to hand to her so willingly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Parker scrunched her fingers and face with similar anguish. "It's just I did do what was…"

"If you say 'right' one more time, I _will_ kick you out." Mac very seriously teased.

Parker flung herself backwards onto her bed and drowned herself within her blanket with a cry-like groan. "I'm pathetic. Really, just say it. Parker, you're pathetic."

"Parker, you're pathetic."

"Wow, thanks Mac. I will treasure this moment for-ever." With a roll of her eyes, Parker sat up and threw a pillow at Mac's head.

"Think about it. You guys went out for what? A month? Boys make us stupid and blind. You're pathetic if you actually insist on wallowing." Mac said, throwing the pillow in retaliation. "We both know those two are like totally destined to be together, you were just smart enough not to be blind to it. It's all about…perspective…" Mac raised an eyebrow as her eyes searched for a fleeting thought. Something about being 'blind' and having 'perspective' triggered a horrifying realization.

**

* * *

Hearst College hallway:**

"You got Wallace." Wallace held his phone between his ear and shoulder as his hands tossed a basketball between them.

"_Whatcha doing." _The perky voice, the very voice that insisted on drawing out every syllable when she was about ask for a favor, on the other end brought a wide smile to Wallace's lips.

"Whatchoo need?" He said, mimicking with a similar tone.

"_Nothing. I just wanted to invite my very good friend Wallace to enjoy some no strings attached pizza with his favoritest petite blond. That's all, really."_

"You got the Olsen twins?" Wallace tucked the basketball under his arm.

She laughed. "_Of course! Both of them in fact. What you say? You, me, a couple of babes, party at your room in ten?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. I got something to show you anyways." He looked down, pulling the Invisible Children flyer out of his pocket.

"_Ooh, color me intrigued! I'll see you soon, bring the drinks."_

**

* * *

Piz's and Wallace's room:**

"Damn girl, answer me something first." Wallace begged as annoyance plagued his tone. "Am I wearing high heels and not even realize it? Do I have a low v cut dress on, exposing my well experienced yet supple breasts?" He pulled down his collar, exposing his bare chest. "Am I holding a Cosmo instead of a basketball in my hand?"

Veronica squinted and tapped her chin in faux contemplation. "Well, I wouldn't go with supple exactly."

"Then why do you insist on turning me into a girl!" His voice cracked as he flailed his arms like a petulant child.

"Wallace, dearest bestest friend of mine." The earnest blond propped herself on her knees and clasped her hands together pleadingly. "Please oh _please_, be a girl for me. I'm in dire need of a vent-fest. Ooh look, free pizza!" Smiling wide, she held out a slice of cheese pizza alluringly.

"You played me Veronica Mars. You should be ashamed of yourself." Wallace's irritated expression faltered and was quickly replaced by that of joy and relenting. "Fine, vent away."

**

* * *

Neptune's Sheriff's office:**

"Vinnie Van Lowe." Keith stood from his desk and gestured towards an empty seat. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Vinnie spun around in circles, nodding with inherent approval for the interior of the Sheriff's office. "Just wanted to come and shake the hand of the better man." Keith eyed him suspiciously as Vinnie frantically shook his hand. "Sheriff Mars won. Fair as it is square. No doubt about it. Yep."

Keith shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his belt holster. "What do you want, Vinnie?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just wanted to experience the new Sheriff in action. Spiffy badge." Vinnie smacked his lips and patted his thighs anxiously. "Well, I gotta run. Bail jumpers to catch. Husbands cheating on their sweet vulnerable wives. You know how it is." Quickly, Vinnie tore out of the Sheriff's office.

Scratching his head, Keith eyed the mug full of pens he kept on his desk. With a harsh disappointed sigh, he reached for a pen and headed into the deputies' area.

"Leo, do me a favor?"

"What do you need Sheriff Mars?" Leo let out a little laugh. "Man, I never get tired of saying that."

"Arrest Vinnie Van Lowe for bugging an officer." Keith held out the pen, showing the deputy the 'Vinnie Van Lowe, P.I.' inscription.

Leo looked at the Sheriff skeptically. "Uh, seriously?"

"Oh, very seriously." Raising the pen to his lips, Keith increased the volume of his voice. "That is unless Mr. Van Lowe marches his sleuth self back in here and reclaims his property."

As if queued to enter, Vinnie came bursting into the station and snatched the bugged pen from Keith's clutch. "Spiffy badge." Vinnie said pointing at Keith's chest before bolting out of the office.

The newly elected Sheriff shook his head and sighed. "This is what I missed the most."

**

* * *

Piz's and Wallace's room:**

"Are you seriously asking me to help you choose between my boy, the one who took a beating for you, and Logan, the one who administered the beating?" Wallace's brows knitted together in bewilderment. "Come on Mars, don't make me apart of this love triangle mess you got yourself tangled in."

"Right. I get it now." Veronica threw her hands up. "I'm crazy. Lock me up and throw away the key! I deserve to mingle with the nut cases of the world."

"You ain't crazy." Bringing his hand towards his eyes, he pinched his index finger and thumb together. "Just a little psycho."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up funny man. I don't think you understand how this friendship between us works. I go through all this girly drama and self loathing and then you humor me. Ultimately it ends with you amusing me until I'm happy again. Go on, entertain me damn it." Veronica pouted and pounded a tightly closed fist on an open palm.

"Are you not entertained?" Wallace's boisterous voice broke with a chuckle. Veronica raised an eyebrow as her face twitched with a combination of stifled enjoyment and frustration. "Ok, ok. Chill. Considering you're not actually with either of them. Which one do you care more about? Decide who's worth attempting before you dive head first."

"Wow, Wallace." Veronica moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "And here I thought you were just a pretty face." She smiled warmly as her gaze softened. "Thanks Wallace, really."

Wallace shrugged, reaching for another slice of pizza. "You know me V, anything for free pizza…" Grinning, he bobbed his head up and down. "…and my favoritest petite blond."

**

* * *

Max's room:**

"Hey Mac! Come in, come in." Max, licking Doritos cheese off his fingers, moved aside to let Mac through. "What brings you to the fortress of solitude at this hour?"

When Max bent forward with hopes of a kiss, Mac turned her head and offered her cheek instead.

"Max…" With hands fidgeting in her lap, Mac bit her lower lip. "We need to talk."

**

* * *

Neptune Grand, Logan's suite:**

_-Knock-knock-knock-_

With toothbrush in his mouth and towel draped over his shoulder, Logan answered the door expecting to see Jeff Ratner with his buffalo burger, but was stunned when he was pleasantly greeted with someone better.

"Hi, Logan."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Veronica Mars….**_

"_You sure you want to do this? It's quite a commitment and Africa is a long ways away." "I'm positive."_

"_Whoever you are, you're gonna die." "Yeah, some day."_

"_Love? With Logan?" "We should maybe…take time to think? Figure things out."_

_Time to think? Come on Piznarski, we both know what that really means. _

"_I'm pathetic. Really, just say it. Parker, you're pathetic." _

_"Max…we need to talk."_

"_Considering you're not actually with either of them. Which one do you care more about? Decide who's worth attempting before you dive head first."_

"_Hi, Logan…"_

**

* * *

Neptune Grand, Logan's suite: **

"Veronica? What-what are you doing here?" Logan stared helplessly at the tiny blond in his doorway.

"I've been doing some thinking. Maybe a little too much thinking actually." Taking care to speak in a neutral tone, Veronica cautiously entered the suite.

"Are you planning on tearing my head off again?" Logan's body visibly tensed. "Cause I don't know what more I can say to you."

Veronica smiled in attempts to lighten the mood. "Easy tiger, I'm not here to berate you. As I said, I was just thinking and I was wondering if-"

"Hey Ronnie." Speaking with an obvious jeering tone, Dick appeared from his room and sauntered his way over to Logan. Shifting his weight to his back leg, he brought a hand to his chin and scanned Veronica's form. "There's something different about you, Ronnie. Why don't we lose the clothes and see if that fixes things?"

"You see this?" Veronica circled her face and hardened her voice. "This here, yeah this is my bitch face. Don't you instinctively fear it? Last chance, Dick. Learn it. Avoid it."

"Funny. It looks like all your faces, bit-."

Logan raised his hand to cut him off. "Dick! Quit it already."

"Nah dude." Dick slapped the back of his hand against Logan's chest. "The chick is like a total ball buster. Please tell me you two aren't-"

Having heard enough, Logan grabbed Dick's hand and twisted it violently. "Dick, would you _please _shut-up!"

While Logan's back was turned Veronica decided against her reasons for seeing him and hurriedly retreated for the door. "You know what? Why don't I get outta here and you boys can get back to wrestling or whatever it is you men do when you're together." As if yanked out by force, Veronica quickly made for the elevator.

"Dude!"

"No. Just…just stay away from me right now." Logan snapped and ran after Veronica. Stopping in the hallway he witnessed her saddened face just as the elevator doors closed. Disheartened, he stood there, head hung low and hands at his hips.

**

* * *

Parker's and Mac's room:**

Self despising groans filled the room as both Parker and Mac wallowed in their respective beds, heads buried beneath pillows.

Parker slammed her face covering pillow against the bed. "We _are _really really pathetic, aren't we?"

"You're pathetic. I'm stupid." Mac rose, bracing herself on her forearms. "Why did I have to break up with Max _before_ summer started? Just so you know: me equals idiot."

"Ok, I've had enough of this." Standing with demanded confidence, Parker did her best to feigned enthusiasm. "As of this moment, we are officially over those two what's their names. See…it's working already! Come on, Mac-attack. We are young, hot and newly single. We should be out there, rebound hunting! Or…something…"

"No." Mac fell back into the bed. "I want to stay in here like a hermit until all the men in the world dies. That or run far far _far_ away from Neptune."

Parker's eyes lit up in a gasp. "I know what we're doing this summer." She nodded slowly as her mouth opened with an ever growing smile.

"I don't like that look. Stop it." Mac, not trusting Parker's randomly perky disposition, shuddered. "I mean it. You're seriously creeping me out."

**

* * *

Neptune's Sheriff's Department: **

"Deputies: It has come to my attention that a few bars near the college are _still _serving alcohol to minors. Minors like Ted Jennings who was found early this morning wedged between a steering wheel and a driver's side seat stinking of rum and coke." Keith walked up and down the line of attentive officers. "During your patrols I want each of you, and I mean each of you, to do a sweep of at least two bars tonight. You got that?" He paused, releasing a deep breath. "Oh and deputies, please _please_ don't make me fire any of you tonigh-"

Keith's heart raced as he was interrupted by a loud glass shattering sound and the deafening squeal of tires screeching. Frantically the deputies drew their weapons.

As brows furrowed with distraught and concern, the Sheriff bent down to examine the object that was thrown dastardly through one of the station's front sun windows. The weapon of choice? A brick, no different from your average housing brick other than the words 'V. Mars' written in black ink on all sides. Keith slumped forward, dragging a hand over his face. Upon closer inspection, he saw it. It was impossible to miss. A tiny green four leafed clover stamped on one of the corners.

Keith rushed angrily towards his office, each step landing with a harsh thud. "Officers: get to work. Leo, you're with me tonight." With a hand on the doorknob, he paused with a heart dropping sigh and looked over his shoulder. "You think you can handle the office by yourself tonight? I need…a few hours to take care of something."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem Sheriff." Leo, slightly befuddled, agreed willingly.

**

* * *

Hearst College cafeteria:**

Piz eyed Wallace from across the table with total disbelief. "How can you sit there and even _consider_ saying Muse, a band known for their 'energetic extravagance', compares to the greatness that is Pearl Jam."

"What?" Wallace retorted, a tad insulted yet amused by Piz's display. "_You_ told _me_ to listen to them."

"Yeah, the band is sick, no doubt. But in no way are they better or remotely even the same as PJ. I mean how can you compare a man like Eddie Vedder to a...to an overly caffeinated front man like Matthew Bellamy?" Piz's normally well tucked away defensive nature began to surface as his hands insisted on driving home any point he had to make. "That's right, you can't. Thank you very much."

Wallace didn't feel the need to justify his opinions, but he just couldn't resist riling his friend up. "I just have a hard time feeling for a guy who whines in every one of his songs."

"It's not whining. It's poetry." Piz palmed his face, rubbing his temple with his thumb. "How can you hate on a band that has, to quote the Rolling Stone by the way, 'spent much of the past decade deliberately tearing apart their own fame.' Now that deserves some respect."

"Hmm, don't care." Wallace started laughing as Piz looked physically ill at his response. "You need me to give you the play by play, or can you follow my lack of interest?"

"That's it. I refuse to talk you." Piz sat festering, wholly disturbed while his legs and fingers drummed with frustration. Unable to withhold, his emotions bubbled over. "Alive. Immortality. Even Flow! Mike freaking McCready!"

Wallace mouthed a silent, but mock filled '_I don't care' _causing Piz to throw his hands up, look up to the ceiling and shake his head intolerantly.

"You kinda suck when you're not getting any. You need to go on the prowl. Get yourself some action." Wallace teased, using a hand clap as an exclamation. "Get laid or something. This is just sad, man."

Feeling small and defeated, Piz sighed. "No kidding."

"Hey guys!" Parker said as she and Mac approached the boys. "Mind if we sit?"

"Is PJ better than Muse?" Piz questioned with a squint. Confused and not knowing what was going on, Parker pulled her shoulders together and nodded. Pleased, Piz gestured towards the chair. "Then you may sit."

"What's up ladies?" Wallace offered.

"Well, since you asked." Fine lines formed at the corner's of Parker's eyes as she grinned in a way that only a girl who was about to make a man melt in her hands could. "Mac and I came up with just _the_ best idea, like ever! You guys will love it, I'm sure."

Wallace pushed back in his seat. "Why do I suddenly have the urge to do a duck and roll move out of here?"

"Ok let's cut to the chase." Mac said, turning to Piz. "You're going to New York for the summer, right? Parker and I are thinking about going to New York for the summer. Coincidence confirmed. Roommates anyone?" After reading the look of disinterest or possibly that of distrust written on Piz's face, Mac upped her game. The Met was calling her and she was determined to get there. "Come on, Piz. Think about it. You could be the Jack Tripper to our Janet and Chrissy. I'm Janet by the way, she's Chrissy."

"Well, I must say it is an interesting proposition." Piz arched an eyebrow. "Roommates would make for a financially sound move and as for John Ritter. Yeah." He nodded acceptingly as Mac scrunched her lips to mask her contained excitement. "I could live with that."

"Ooh, yay!" Parker flung her arms around Piz in a gratitude filled hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Yeah, what she said." Shying away from unnecessary physical contact, Mac gave a simple head nod as her 'thank you.' "Anyways, Parker, we were on a beverage mission. You know what all those frat boys say: a party without the booze is…uh, lame? I think that's how it goes."

Piz choked a little on a snicker before adding. "Yeah, not the cleverest bunches of guys are they?"

"Oh, and just to be clear." Mac shared a gaze separately with each of those at the table. "On the record, everyone here is twenty-one and miraculously the legal drinking age, correct?"

Piz eyed her down inquisitively. "Are you asking as a citizen upholding the law in the name of my sad to say on a break girlfriend's father or as my _very _loyal friend and soon to be roommate whose mission is to get me _extremely_ trashed?"

Parker and Mac looked at each other and spoke assuredly in unison. "Trashed."

"Then yes, I am one hundred percent twenty-one. Twenty-two even. If that would make it more legal."

Mac turned to the other side of the table. "Wallace?"

"Definitely. Twenty-one all the way, baby!" Wallace popped his shirt like a true player.

Bringing her chin to her shoulder, Parker smiled happily. "Awesome!"

"Later dweebs." Mac called out as she and Parker made their leave.

Wallace's eyes widened, his left eyebrow rising higher than his right. "Seriously? She's the one with the laptop glued to her hip and we're the dweebs?"

**

* * *

Neptune's Sheriff's Department:**

Weevil repeatedly rung the little bell kept on the front desk. _-ding-ding-ding- (pause) -ding-ding-ding-_

"Hey, what can I…?" Leo took a step back and pointed suspiciously at the leather clad man in front of him. "Hey don't I know you."

"The Sheriff, where's he at?"

"Uh, um." Leo leaned forward, keeping his voice just above a whisper. "Sheriff Mars is having a bit of a rough night, but if you come back tomor-"

"Sheriff! Yo, you back there!" Weevil stood on his toes and hollered over the deputy's head. "Yo, Sheriff!"

"Shhhh. Shhhh." Desolately signaling with his hands, Leo tried his best to silence the yelling.

"Leo, it's alright." Keith spoke from his office entryway. "Eli, thanks for coming."

Making his way to the back, Weevil eyed Leo down as if the deputy was some inferior creature in need of a lesson.

**

* * *

Hearst College hallway: **

Veronica walked down the hall aimlessly with phone in hand and eyes attached to the familiar number staring back at her on the screen.

_Dear Teen People, how can I tell if this super cute boy is worth the one way ticket to a white padded room big enough for just one? Maybe I should be posing this question to Psychology Now. On the one hand there's a perfect shinning world full of hopes and promises laced with the potential of earth shattering heartbreak and endless days of drama and on the other hand, there's running away tail between my legs, heart more or less intact, paired with the eternal question of what if?_

As a sea of people rushed by her, Veronica came to a sudden halt in the middle of the hallway and reluctantly hit the send button.

_Here goes nothing._

_"You_'_ve reached Logan, and here's today's inspirational message: 'The art of being wise is knowing what to overlook.' - William James."_

She rolled her eyes. Not only were Logan's inspirational messages so last year, but this one was eerily suiting. Madison who? Punching boyfriends what? Leave it to Logan to catch her completely off guard. "Hey it's Veronica. Give me a call when you get this."

"Hey Veronica." The soft voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned around and looked up at its source. As if spawned magically out of thin air, there he stood, staring at her apologetically.

Veronica held her phone to her chest, clinging to it desperately as if she was stranded in the middle of the ocean and the tiny plastic device was her life raft. "Logan! Uh…" She drew out the sound as her mind struggled to catch up. "What's up? I…just called you."

"Yeah, I know. I was right behind you." Logan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I actually wanted to apologize…" Taking advantage of her guarded posture, he reached out and squeezed her upper arm lightly before continuing on. "You know for what happened back at the hotel. Dick can be a real tool sometimes."

"Only sometimes now? Heh, my invitation to that little intervention must have gotten lost in the mail." Veronica tilted her head and shrugged. "The postal service these days. What can you do?"

Ignoring her sarcastic tone, Logan diverted his eyes to the ground and fidgeted with his clothing. "Um, yeah. About your visit. I got a feeling that you wanted to, I don't know, ask me something? Did you?"

"Right…so that wasn't a dream." Veronica chewed on her lower lip. "So I was…wondering…" She snapped her fingers as a rescuing thought entered her head. "Yes, the party! We're having a little get together at Wallace's tonight. You know, one last crazy drunken hoopla before summer starts. You should come. And you can bring Dick if you really have to."

_Clever Veronica, inviting your ex-boyfriend and his bone headed buddy to drinks with the girl who just dumped him and the boy the just dumped you. Real smooth hot shot._

"Uh…sure." Logan answered, certain that there was more than just the invitation lingering on the tip of her tongue. "Is that really what you wanted to ask me?"

Veronica, caught within her own diversion, took a steadying breath. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. You seem…jumpy."

"Alright you caught me." Veronica put her hands up. "What I really wanted to ask you is…does this jacket make me look fat?" She held her jacket open awaiting a criticism. When Logan simply laughed, she calmed down a little and gave in. "Ok, well I was doing some research earlier and did you know that Virginia is almost like literally a full continent away? Seems like a good place for a young man who might have found himself in bit of jam to spend his summer. It doesn't seem like much, but rumor has it that this deadly hot blond from Hearst is heading there as well and you know what they say about if all the cool kids are doing it."

"Really?" Logan smirked crookedly. "Virginia you say? I might have to look into that."

**

* * *

Piz's and Wallace's room:**

"Bout time V." Wallace said as he let Veronica in. "I was just about to release the hounds."

"Sorry about that." She said, shoving her phone into her pocket. "I've been trying to get a hold of my dad. He's not answering"

"Everything ok?"

"I hope so." Veronica took a seat next to Wallace, placed her head on his shoulder, and hooked her arm in his. "Ok, full party mode activated."

"Hey Wallace." Piz waved his hand to capture Wallace's attention. "I just told them about that whole Invisible Children thing you're doing."

"Dude, Africa. Harsh." Dick paused with an idiotic grin. "Wait…upside. Babes with no tops running around all ready like and jiggling. Am I right? Up top bro."

Parker shoved him then placed her hand on Wallace's forearm. "Well I think you're brave. Committing to those in need, it's inspiring."

Veronica propped her chin on Wallace's shoulder and looked up at him in all seriousness. "Wallace, have I ever told you…?" With a smirk, she began singing with loads of dramatics in tow. "…that you're my heeerrro. And everything I would like to be. I can fly higher than an eaaagle, 'cause you are the wi-"

Wallace slapped his hand over Veronica's mouth, catching some teeth in the process. "No. Just…no." Though his head was shaking, Wallace's laughter rivaled only that of Veronica's.

As Parker began explaining what she, Mac, and Piz were going to be doing over the break, Wallace tilted his head, gesturing to Veronica. Grabbing her arm, he led her to a quieter side of the room. "Hey, you remember high school?"

"Big square building full of locker searches and broken lower class dreams? Last seen about a year ago?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one." Wallace scratched the back of his head as he prepared what he wanted to say. "Remember the last day of school when I said that was the most sentimental I ever get? See, that was back when I knew phone calls and emails were still in the picture, but…"

Veronica threw her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you too, Wallace."

"Marshmallow, Veronica Mars. Marshmallow."

Releasing her grip, she punched him lovingly in the arm. "Let's get back to it, stud. I think we still have a few brain cells left to kill."

Upon their return to the group, Logan raised his glass. "To us and to all of our summer ventures."

"To topless babes!" Dick exclaimed, receiving eye rolls from all of the present females.

Raising her glass to meet the others, Veronica chimed in. "To us."

While the others cheered and joked, Veronica and Logan shared an understanding sincere laden glance. Together they bore two small yet highly visible smiles that were meant only for the two of them.

**

* * *

Neptune's Sheriff's Department:**

"So what do you think Eli?" Keith came around to Weevil's side of the table, brick in hand, and took a seat on the corner of the desk.

Weevil propped an elbow on the arm rest and scratched at his chin. "I don't know if you got the memo or what, but my tick of a P.O. likes to keep the leash on the shorter side."

Keith leaned in urgently. "You leave your parole officer to me. Just tell me if I can count on you."

"Yeah." Weevil nodded, suddenly aware of the fear hidden behind Keith's tone. "You can."

_To be continued…_

___

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I tried my hand at some plotpoint-less conversation. I hope it wasn't too horrid, sorry if it is! Also, I have no qualms or undying love for either PJ or Muse. =) Oh, and Ted Jennings? No clue who he is. It's just a name._  



	3. Live and Let Lie

_A/N: Holy chapter length Batman! FYI: The lines that are italic and are housed within brackets signify bg music (Sweet Disposition by Temper Trap). It's only found in the last part =). Thanks for stopping by!_

* * *

_**Previously on Veronica Mars…**_

"_It's not enough your dad put half my family in jail. Not that I hold a grudge. No. You see now I have a real problem because private investigator Mars sticks his nose into my business. Helps that Casablancas bitch check out of Neptune with millions of my cash."_

"_I'm in. The FBI has chosen me for their summer internship! I can't believe it!" "It's in Virginia right?" "Yeah."_

"_Come on, Mac-attack. We are young, hot and newly single. We should be out there, rebound hunting!" _

"_I know what we're doing this summer." "I don't like that look. Stop it."_

"_You are going to New York for the summer, right? Parker and I are thinking about going to New York for the summer. Roommates anyone?"_

"_Did you know that Virginia is almost like a full continent away? It doesn't seem like much, but rumor has it that this deadly hot blond from Hearst is heading there as well and you know what they say about if all the cool kids are doing it." "Virginia you say? I might have to look in that."_

"_To us and to all of our summer ventures." "To us."_

**

* * *

Poseidon's Tower (loading zone):**

_Ah, Virginia, home to the FBI, the CIA, and from what I hear, one hell of a pecan pie. That's Poseidon's Tower. It's what I will be calling home sweet home for the next three months. Poseidon? Yeah, the irony's not lost on me. Dad was less than thrilled when he found my carryon luggage consisted of a spiky haired surfer boy and unfortunately; I was less than thrilled when I realized I'd be sharing a tiny one room apartment with said boy. Mental note: think things a little more thoroughly next time._

"Little ole Veronica Mars, is that you?" A mountain of man swept Veronica into his arms, barely letting her step out of the cab first. "Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were in pigtails and knee socks!"

_Manny Borkowski, ex-cop and old bowling buddy of dad's. Back in his glory days, the boys at the alley used to call him 'Sobchak.' Was it because he had a penchant for living in the past or maybe because he wouldn't think twice of pulling a gun on you if you ever broke the rules? No, he earned that lovely title by having sheer mass. Paint me orange and you'd mistake me for an oompa-loompa next to him. _

"Funny." Logan was quick to add as he retrieved their luggage from the trunk of the cab. "Last time I saw her she was in pigtails and knee socks too. Wait…no. That was just the dream I had last night."

Veronica shot Logan a glare laden with 'I am so going to hurt you when he puts me down'. "Hi Manny…" Her voice was shaky as she prayed to be reacquainted with the ground. After being released, she pulled down on her shirt and took a recalibrating breath.

_Another mental note: avoid bear hugs if you value air or, you know, overall breathing._

"Thanks for this. You have no idea how many rude sleazy landlords you've saved me from." Slipping into her southern accent, Veronica continued. "Why, you're a modern day hero Mr. Borkowski."

"Aw shucks little doll." Manny hurried over to assist Logan with the bags. "When Keith called asking about local stays, I had to tell him to look no further than his old buddy. The Mars family always had my back. I only figured I owed him one. Come come. Let me show you your place." Manny gestured with his head for Veronica and Logan to follow as he tore off with one bag under each arm and two bags in each hand, leaving only the rolling luggage behind.

Logan sashayed over to Veronica, a mischievous grin playing on his features. "Aw shucks little doll." He teased as he playfully nabbed her jaw.

**

* * *

Logan's and Veronica's apartment (entrance/living room):**

"So this is you." Manny indicated, handing a key over to each of them. "Apartment 404. It's fully furnished, just as I told Keith. Let me know if you need anything. I'm only a phone call away." He brought his hands to his waist and dropped his head forward in thought. "Ah, rent is all taken care of, um, you saw the mailboxes by the elevator, and, well I think that's it. You kids need help getting situated?"

"Thanks Manny, but I think we got it." Veronica nodded, taking in the overall _coziness_ of the apartment.

"Yeah thanks man." Logan said as he plopped on the couch, bouncing up and down testing it.

Manny began fidgeting in their doorway, slightly turning to leave, and then not. Opening his mouth to say something and then clamping it shut just as quickly.

Logan glared at him questioningly and a little annoyed. "You waiting for a tip or something?" The words 'shoo fly' and 'be gone' were about to leave his lips when Veronica put a well placed hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Logan, go…have a look around." Veronica guided him away and returned her attention to her new landlord. "Everything cool, Manny?" She feigned a stern look as she placed her fists on her hips, spreading her elbows wide. "You're not gonna confess that the place has rats are you? Cause I don't think that constitutes as furnishing."

Manny began rubbing the back of his neck. "Huh? Oh no, no. It's just, you remember my son Bobby don't you? The two of you used to play together when you were pint sized."

With a blissful expression, Veronica falsely gushed. "Tall, dark, and convinced I had cooties? Loved running around and pulling my hair? That Bobby?"

"Yeah, that sounds like my boy." Manny snorted. "His girlfriend, Mari, has been staying at his place while he's overseas. The apartment across from you actually. She's been mentioning that the guy down the hall has been acting a bit, I don't know, uh…"

"Shifty?" Veronica crossed her arms knowing very well where it was all heading.

"You could say that. The thing is he's a good guy. You know, spotless record, always pays on time, the works. But she's insisting something's there. Keith mentioned something about you being a bona fide private eye now; that you're all licensed and official. I was hoping you could look in to it." Manny slouched forward, collapsing his giant like appearance. "I need your help little doll."

Veronica raised a thin eyebrow and clucked her tongue as a feeling of familiarity befell upon her.

_It's like I never left Neptune._

**

* * *

Neptune Sheriff's department (interrogation room):**

"So you saw a car…"

"Yeah."

"But you don't know what kind."

The young man nodded.

"And you saw a group of men in said car…"

"Yeah."

"But you weren't able to see what any of them looked like." Keith let out an exasperated sigh as he fell back into his chair. The problem with having your only witness be a frequent visitor of White Castle is that, well, he's a frequent visitor of White Castle. "Why don't we start from the top?"

"I was riding my bike right, when this car came out of nowhere. It was all…" Corny made a screeching sound that rang in the sheriff's ears. "…and then the glass was all _BOOSHK!_" Enthusiastically, he made explosion gestures with his hands.

-_knock knock knock- _

Deputy Sacks peeked his head in. "Uh, Sheriff? Mr. Van Lowe is here to see you."

"Thanks." Keith stood, scratching the top of his head. "Why don't you see if you have any luck helping Douglas here with his memory problem?"

"Uh, sure thing Sheriff."

Keith patted the deputy on the back and grinned knowingly. "Good Luck."

Outside the interrogation room, Vinnie stood staring into an empty pastry box, a disturbed look on his face. "See this, gentlemen. This is what I _do not_ understand." Vinnie proclaimed to no one in particular. "You lovely officers of the law place your lives on the line and daddy here can't be bothered to feed his boys. _Tsk tsk. _What. A. Travesty."

"Vinnie, my office."

With a dopey smile, Vinnie strutted nonchalantly after the sheriff. "Coming daddy."

**

* * *

Logan's and Veronica's apartment (entrance/living room):**

"So _little doll_." Logan said with exaggerated air quotes. "Are we gonna talk about it or have we agreed to skate on by?"

"Wha-what?" Veronica slowed as she reached for her bag and jacket. "Talk about what?"

"Oh, I don't know. About us. About..." He spun around in circles, arms gesturing outwards. "...this. Don't play dumb Veronica. Just tell me where we stand."

"And here I thought I broke the blond stereotype. Silly me." She paused, taking a deep breath. "What do you want me to tell you Logan? That everything that happened doesn't matter? That it's all _poof_ gone?"

Logan licked his lips and looked up. "I just need to know, you know." With a thin crooked smile he closed the distance between the two of them. "That I didn't follow you across the country for nothing."

"I wouldn't call waking up to this face every morning nothing. And if you play your cards right cowboy, there's a used couch with your name on it all primed and ready for ya." Logan did nothing, but quirk a brow to that. "I just need to...adjust. I promise we'll talk. Later alright?" Veronica tried her best to offer a reassuring smile all the while knowing that Logan deserved more.

"Yeah later." Looking slightly afflicted, Logan folded his arms in a nod. "You know where to find me. Go get em Nancy." Opening the door for her, he gave a quick salute.

"Later, I swear." She reconfirmed before heading into the hallway.

_Yeah, I admit it. I'm running, but I promised Manny that I'd pay Mari a visit and well, I'm not sure if I'm ready to have __**that **__conversation yet. He wants to know if the Logan and Veronica roller coaster is up and running again, loops, corkscrews, nausea and all. Truth is, I don't even know._

As soon as the door behind her closed, the door in front of her cracked slightly. "Mari?" Veronica cautiously approached as the woman opened the door wider.

"Yeah?" Mari pushed back the dark ringlets that framed her face revealing an obvious addled expression. "You, you're the detective Manny talked about? Aren't you a little…you know?"

"Adorable? Yeah, I was thinking about growing a beard and adding some points to my gruff stat, but I don't think men appreciate that sort of thing." Veronica shrugged as she entered Mari's apartment. "Go figure."

"No…young." Mari's face twisted dubiously as her eyes scanned Veronica's wrinkle free features.

"I've got an old soul." Veronica crossed her arms, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Now what was your problem exactly?"

"You sure you can…" After seeing the look of discontentment written on Veronica's face, Mari hastily recanted. "Right. Can I trust you to keep things, um, quiet?"

Veronica made a zipping motion across her lips.

"Okay. Let me ask you something first." Mari bit her lower lip nervously as she sat down. "Do you know what it's like to have your boyfriend gone for months at a time? To have a relationship survive off of scattered letters and video chats?" An aching sigh escaped her. "It's lacking."

Veronica took a seat next to her. "I can only imagine."

"It started out innocent, you know. Between us." Mari fell silent, diverting her gaze in shame.

"I assume you're talking about the guy down the hall that Manny mentioned?"

"Yeah. His name's Flynn, Flynn Mitchell." Mari's fingers took to fidgeting with her golden necklace. "He moved here from Liverpool about two years ago. He and Bobby became fast friends so when Bobby left, Flynn would come by just to keep me company. But after one late night and a glass of wine too many, keeping me company turned into well, _keeping me company. _If you catch my drift."

Veronica let out a little laugh. "Yeah I get ya, you were in like Flynn, but I don't see where I fit in with all of this."

Mari released a heart wrenching breath. "It was a mistake Veronica. I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid. Flynn doesn't see it that way." She stood to fetch a stack of papers kept on the kitchen counter. "Here, take a look at these."

Shuffling through the papers, Veronica skimmed through the various printed emails. "If you don't tell him, I will. We're meant to be together, he'll understand. Please baby, I love you. Wow Mari, you sure know how to work it, don't you?" She tilted her head as she took notice of the small paper clip image next to one of the email's subject lines. "Wait, this one has an attachment."

Mari clenched her jaw. "He has pictures." Desperately, she curled her fingers around Veronica's forearm. "Please, you need to get his computer for me. I'd die if Bobby ever found out."

Veronica nodded. Normally she would never help someone get away with cheating, but Mari seemed genuinely regretful. "I'll see what I can do." Wearing a comforting smile, Veronica turned to leave.

_Now all I have to do is figure out how to get Flynn's computer without tipping him off. What I wouldn't give for Mac and one of her brilliant discriminating websites right about now._

**

* * *

New York (apartment):**

"This is so much better than going to Denver with the parents." Parker stood with palms and forehead pressed up against their living room window. "Sometimes I swear I'm a genius!"

"Well, does the genius plan to help with the unpacking any time soon?" Mac said as she and Piz sat on the floor surrounded by what seemed to be an ever growing pile of their collective possessions. "Ok, seriously. Who brought so much…_crap_?" Rummaging through various heaps, one of Piz's many 'I must bring this to New York' CDs caught her attention. "What is this? Comfort Eagle? Italian Leather Sofa? Are these song titles or an ad for Ikea?"

"Hey that's my album!" Piz defensively reached across Mac's body, snatching his CD back.

Mac spluttered, nearly spitting in snickers. "Album? What are you, eighty-five?"

"You know what?" Dismissing her roommates' antics, Parker joined the duo. "I think the three of us should hit the town tonight. I don't know; get wild and crazy or something." Parker bit her lower lip, shooting Piz a pertly smile. "We may even find someone you might like."

"I know what I like." Piz was quick to respond.

"Yeah, and what you like is living in another state…with another boy." Mac raised a blunt brow, the weight of it causing her head to lean with it.

"I have you know, we are on a break…thinking. Both of us. Thinking."

Mac reached over and patted Piz on the shoulder in a way that was anything but comforting. "Feel free to believe that buddy."

"Someone remind me again why I agreed to this arrangement." Piz traded glances with Parker and Mac. "Living with two hot girls? So not what I imagined."

"Oh don't mind her." Parker smiled, happily coming to his rescue. "She's going through Beetle withdrawal."

"As in John and Ringo?"

"As in V and W. I sold my car for the plane ticket." Mac grimaced as she stretched her arms out. "Sorry, I'm a bit…crabby."

"Which is why we all need a night on the town. C'mon, who's in?" Neither roommate made a peep. "Don't make me beg." Parker whined, hanging her head low in a pout. "Fine, be like that, but here are our options. We can go out, have an amazingly awesome time, or we can stay here, in this dark dank apartment sulking and watch…" Her eyes lit up in a gasp as she bent down and retrieved a DVD. "…what's this? Titanic?" Clinging to the movie at her chest, Parker channeled the character of Rose. "I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."

Mac and Piz quickly scrambled to their feet, bodies shuddering in disgust. "We're in."

**

* * *

Neptune Sheriff's department:**

"I don't care what those people say. The sheriff of Neptune coming to little ole me says nothing, and I mean this really, about his shortcomings."

Keith sighed, ignoring Vinnie's passive gibe. "As much as it pains me to say this Vinnie, I could use…your assistance."

"Wait wait." Vinnie said, grabbing a tape recorder out of his jacket pocket. "Repeat that. My mother will be so proud when she hears this."

"What do you know about the Fitzpatricks?" Keith smacked the recorder out of his face. "We both know you're working for them."

"So much for the foreplay." Vinnie leaned back, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. "I know they want their money."

"I need someone on the inside. Someone who has free roam." Adopting a serious tone, Keith spoke with intent. "I aim to take them down and I realize I can't do that without you."

"Big words for a small timer. Why don't you go back, play house with your deputies, and tell me where the money is."

"They threatened Veronica." Keith pulled the brick out of his desk drawer and tossed it over to a suddenly grave-faced Vinnie. "Now, I don't know where the money is, but I do know that when Liam sets his sights on someone, he never misses."

"Humph." Vinnie rotated the brick in his hand, stopping as he spotted the four leaf clover stamped in the corner. "Wonder twin powers activate."

**

* * *

Poseidon's Tower (Flynn Mitchell's apartment):**

_So how does a girl garner an invitation into a British man's apartment? Well if those Bond movies are to be believed I have one of two options: be a super hot secret spy with a fondness for bikinis and suggestive names, or play the delectable damsel card. Though I do have that lifelong dream of becoming Honey Ryder, I think I'll take the damsel route._

Raising her hand, Veronica tapped three light knocks.

"Yes?" A man looking more like he stepped off the cover of GQ magazine than a man who subscribes to Blackmailer-R-Us monthly answered the door.

"Hi I'm Veronica." After seeing the elusive Flynn for herself, Veronica forwent the intended sympathy plan and queued her sorority girl persona, knocking a few years off her voice. If she had known that he looked like...well that he looked like an English version of Conner Larkin, she would have reconsidered going the way of Honey Ryder.

_Whoa. _

"Yeah so, I'm visiting my brother and he was like supposed to meet me out here a half an hour ago, but the doofus totally stood me up or something. You think I could come in and use your phone? I'll be like two seconds, I swear." Adding the cherry on top, she smiled brightly. "You would so be my hero."

Delightfully amused, Flynn grinned as he reached into his pocket. "Here you go love. Take your time."

_Right, cell phones. They make these now, don't they? Would it be taking it too far if I dropped it, hoping that it breaks?_

Reluctantly, Veronica took the phone, dialed her own number, and proceeded to play the annoyed at her delinquent brother act, rolling her eyes at every ring. "He's not answering." Coyly, she brought her index nail to her teeth and tilted her head. "You don't seem very busy. How about keeping a girl company while she waits?"

"I'd love to pet, but you know what?" Flynn threw a look over his shoulder back into his apartment before taking a step forwards and closing the door behind him. "I've got a brilliant idea. The landlord lives in the building and a little birdie told me he keeps spare keys for all the flats. I bet he'd be one for helping a pretty thing like you. Here, I'll take you. How does that sound?"

_That sounds like my ingenious plan shattering to smithereens, but spare keys you say? Interesting..._

"Why, that sounds mighty gentlemanly of you." Flynn held his arm out and Veronica willingly accepted.

"The names Flynn, by the way." He said as the two walked arm in arm casually down the hall.

Veronica smiled politely in attempts to hide the skepticism plaguing her. Where were the creepy stalker vibes? Shouldn't he be twitchy or at least a mouth breather? As far as she could distinguish, Flynn seemed to be nothing more than a nice normal guy.

-_ding_- The elevator doors opened.

"Hey…Ver-ronica?" Stepping out of the elevator, Logan took a protective stance as his eyes switched repeatedly between the tall man he didn't know and the tiny blond he did. "What's going on?"

"Is this your brother? Wait a minute…I know you." Flynn took a step back and pointed a finger loosely in Logan's direction.

Logan's protective demeanor was quickly replaced by that of perplexity as he turned to Veronica and mouthed 'Brother?'. Veronica's eyebrows shot up as she responded with a lopsided shrug.

Flynn snapped his fingers, "You're the Echolls lad aren't you? Bloody hell you are! My mum went arse over elbows for Aaron Echolls. That's…wow." Standing completely star struck, Flynn's mouth hung open in awe.

"Yeah, so did the girl he murdered." Logan grunted in response, receiving an elbow jab in the ribs from Veronica.

Ignoring Logan's inappropriate comment, Flynn furrowed his brows and gave the supposed siblings a curious look. "This is your sister? Pardon, I thought your sister was a tad…older."

"The magic of plastic surgery." Logan deadpanned earning him another elbow to the side.

"Oh brother, there you go giving away my secrets again. Thanks for the help Flynn!" Veronica said as she tugged on Logan's arm. "Let's go bro."

"If you fancy a drink some time mate, I'd love to buy you one and have a chat." Flynn called out causing Veronica to stall her feet and spin around on a heel.

"Why don't you two go out tonight?" She suggested much to Logan's dismay.

"You and those ideas of yours, _sis_. I wouldn't want to leave you alone. What kind of _brother_ would I be?"

Veronica and Logan traded mock hearty laughs and not so fraudulent arm punches. "I'm a big girl. How about it Flynn?"

"Brilliant." He nodded in agreement. "Tonight then."

**

* * *

Logan's and Veronica's apartment (living room):**

"Gees Veronica." Logan fell backwards over the couch armrest and slung an arm over his eyes. "I'm your brother now? Are you trying to traumatize me?"

"More like brotha from anotha motha!" Veronica committed to her best hip-hop impersonation, arm movements and all. "Yo."

"Yeah that's a real turn on." He scoffed.

Leaning over the couch back rest, she placed her chin on her hands. "Just do me a favor. Have a few drinks with the guy. Keep him out long enough for me to do my thing. What do you say?" With pleading eyes, she let loose the impossible to refuse head tilt. "Be my Wallace?"

Logan sighed. "You are _so_ lucky you're pretty…and friendless." With a little hop, he jumped up and adjusted his imaginary tie. "Well if you would excuse me. I have a man date to prepare for."

"Wear something revealing. I hear men go wild for that sort of thing."

**

* * *

New York (Parker's and Mac's room):**

Cheerily, Parker hummed to herself as she sat at her vanity mirror and applied the final touches to her face. There was no way she was going to go out without a little more pink to match her outfit. "You know Mac, call it intuition, but I have this feeling that tonight will be _absolutely _fantastic."

"Maybe you should lay off the happy pills for awhile." Mac shook her head as she threw on her sweater.

"I can't help it." Parker practically squealed. "I'm totally excited and if I so happen to run into Prince Charming while we're out, all the more fun." She smiled gleefully.

"Heh, when did the red light turn back on?" Speaking to Parker's reflection, Mac dropped to her knees and rested her forearms on Parker's desk. "Does this have anything to do with Logan?"

"No...yes...maybe. I'm just tired of feeling...used, you know?" Straightening her posture, Parker nodded and continued assuredly. "Anyways, those who shall not be named doesn't exist…at least not here. Tonight, regularly scheduled Parker returns. What do you think?"

Mac smirked, dipping into a posh accent. "You look smashing darling."

"So do you darling." Parker mimicked. Hooking her arm with Mac's, she stood with confidence and took one last look at her reflection. "C'mon, we all could use some moving on."

**

* * *

New York (Piz's room):**

Piz sat alone in his room, his phone being the only source of illumination. The blinking cursor at the end of Veronica's name mocked him as his thumb hovered between the send and cancel keys.

"_Let's go Pizlicious! We got some moving on to do. Move it or lose it!" Parker's voice resonated through the door. "Don't think I won't drag you out of there myself!"_

Piz rolled out of bed, hit the cancel button, and shoved the phone in his pocket. "Right." He sighed deeply. "Moving on."

**

* * *

Brews on First (Bar & Cafe): **

"What was it like, living the caviar dream? Growing up with movie star parents and all, must have been fascinating."

This was the fifth question about his parents. Second regarding his childhood in less than an hour and Logan had run out of witty retorts to avoid answering Flynn's asinine questions. "Hey man, you think we could lay off the interrogation? I normally get paid for interviews."

Flynn readily took the hint and turned away in his bar stool.

"Hey handsome." A breathy voice came from behind them.

"Who's your friend?" Another sultry voice accompanied the previous breathy one. "He's cute."

"Syd, Claire…This is Logan." Flynn beamed as he gave each of the women a kiss on the cheek. "Logan, meet Sydney and Claire. These lovely ladies live on the floor below us." Flynn moved closer to Logan, keeping his voice at a jovial whisper. "Watch yourself with these two. Rumor around the block say they're both wicked man eaters."

Claire, the red head, giggled as she slapped Flynn playfully on the arm.

Logan smirked as Sydney celestially approached in a barely there shimmering dress.

"You're the one that just moved in with the little blond girl." Sydney leaned against the bar, facing Logan in the most open and inviting fashion as she ran her fingertips along his forearm. With a flip of her long dark hair, she smiled seductively. "She's your sister, right?"

**

* * *

New York (The Bronze Night Club):**

The club was nice enough. Plenty of lounge areas, pool tables for those not into dancing, head bop worthy tunes, and like any great night club, this one came with its very own slime bucket who's sight was set on a very introverted Mac. "Hey Baby, what's your sign?"

Mac almost gagged as he propped himself on his forearm and leaned against the wall she had claimed for herself. "Do not enter."

"Cute, cute. You're one of them plays hard to get girls ain't you? I can get behind that, yeah." The guy moved closer, eyes scanning Mac's form. His hot disgusting breath made Mac revolt in detestation. "You wanna maybe come back to my place? Play a different type of _hard_ to get?"

"Only if it's to throw up." Not missing a beat, Mac pushed herself off the wall and swiftly ran away.

"I love your hair Pez." A girl living on the tipsier side of life draped herself over Piz's shoulders, sloppily trying to run her fingers through his hair.

"Uh, it's Piz. And uh, I'd prefer if you didn't actually _touch _the hair. You know, personal bubble." Piz stammered uncomfortably. His expression lit up ecstatically as he caught a glimpse of Mac heading his way. "Ah, Mac! Mac! Have you met, um, drunk girl?"

Mac's face contorted unpleasantly as drunk girl released her hold on Piz and keeled over a nearby bar stool. "Um, I think she's puking girl now."

"And that's our cue to step away." In unison, they backed away slowly. "Hey, where's Parker?"

Mac nodded to the dance floor where Parker was dancing delightedly in the middle of a group of enraptured men. "That my Brigadoon friend is the dance of a brave little toaster."

Letting out a laugh like exhale, Piz admired Parker's gusto. "She seems to be handling the whole...Logan situation well."

"Who?" Mac furrowed her brows in feigned bewilderment.

Piz scrunched his face in confusion. "Lo-logan."

"Sorry, what?"

"You know, Mr. Fights with Fists." Piz brought his hands up in a mock fighting stance. "Has a thing for cute blond girls and bruising dude's faces."

Mac shook her head and shrugged. "No clue who you're talking about."

"Ah, gotcha. Doesn't exist here." Piz stuck his hands in his pockets as he swayed awkwardly to the music. "So, this isn't so bad. I mean, compared to you know, an evening with a giant boat. At least the music's good here."

"Yeah, The Format." Mac laughed as Piz looked at her quizzically. "What? I'm not a complete idiot when it comes to music."

Piz smiled within a small chuckle and returned to people watching, envying the fun they were having just a tad bit more than he'd care to admit. "Hey, you wanna get out there?" He blushed slightly as he nudged Mac with his elbow. "Get wild and crazy as Parker put it."

"No thanks. Not really into the wild and/or crazy scene." Mac cringed, waving her hands in front of her.

"C'mon, I'll even try my hardest to out spaz you." Piz smiled wide, attempting to compel her to give in.

With mouth agape, Mac brought a hand to her chest. "Out spaz moi? I doubt it'll be very difficult for you."

"You see, now I intend on embarrassing you." Piz said, dragging Mac out on to the dance floor. When he began jumping up and down with arms flailing wildly about, Mac broke into a side splitting laughter and joined in with the spastic display.

**

* * *

Flynn Mitchell's apartment:**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, little doll." Manny fumbled with his keys against the door knob.

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a key." Veronica huffed, taking the keys from Manny and opening the door herself. "Holding out much?"

Stepping over a pile of clothes that was thrown carelessly on the floor, Veronica took in the general feel of Flynn's place. There were empty pizza boxes everywhere. Folded up newspapers covered every inch of coffee table. There were so many dirty dishes that the pile spilled over the sink walls. All things considered, the place screamed bachelor pad without the hopes of hosting a bachelorette.

Manny hesitantly made it pass the entryway, hunching as if he was expecting something to jump out at any minute. "This don't feel right kid. It feels..."

"Criminal, yet oh so exhilarating?" Veronica finished with a familiar zest in her tone that Manny found far from entertaining. "Easy Manny. Take a lesson from Chili Palmer and be cool. As soon as I find the computer we can high tail it out of here."

"Yeah, computer. Okay." He checked his nerves, burying it beneath the knowledge of what could happen if they were caught, and began poking around the living room. "Anything else?"

"Oh, you know." Veronica walked around the kitchen counter, lifting various papers and pizza boxes as she circled. "Heads in the fridge. Bags with dollar signs on them hidden in the floor boards. The usual."

Manny froze. His sarcasm sensory failed to operate properly from the moment Veronica requested such a nefarious favor of him. "You're joking right? Right?" He drew out his words, stressing the panic he was suffering from.

"Manny…" Veronica held her hands out, palms towards the floor. "…chill. I'm gonna check the bedroom. Just stay put and stay calm."

"Calm? Easy for her to say." Manny muttered incoherently to himself.

Slowly he dropped to his knees as a black power cord captured his attention. Following its length, he stumbled upon Flynn's laptop hidden beneath newspapers. Veronica had told him that if he insisted on following, he wasn't allowed to know why she needed to get her hands on Flynn's computer or what she was hoping to find, but curiosity got the better of him. Upon opening the laptop, there it was… the image he was never meant to see.

"Not in the bedroom." Veronica returned to the living room, stopping dead in her tracks. Manny was gone and Flynn's laptop sat open on the coffee table. A breath caught in the back of her throat as she moved close enough to see Flynn's chosen wallpaper. "Bobby?"

**

* * *

Mari's Apartment:**

"Hey Mari, care to chat?" Veronica's tone and posture emanated full assault mode. Anger didn't begin to describe the animosity stirring within her.

"Not really." Mari attempted to slam the door but the satisfying sound and whoosh of air was denied by Veronica's well placed boot.

"You know what pisses me off more than anything?"

With a smug expression, Mari placed a hand on her popped hip. "Living in the world of the tall?"

Veronica shook her head in abhorrence. "Lying girlfriends who waste my time. I checked out Flynn's computer, Mari. You know what I found?" Holding her hand up, Veronica cut off what was certain to be another charming interjection. "I'll tell you what I didn't find. Pictures of you. Those emails you showed me. They weren't yours were they? They were Bobby's. The 'him' Flynn was referring to was Manny wasn't it?"

"Bravo Veronica." Mari clapped her hands in mockery. "You caught me. Watch as I rack myself with guilt"

"Heh, it's a wonder why Bobby would ever leave you. If you knew he was having an affair, why didn't you just break up with him like a normal person? Why lie and use me? You could have done all of this yourself instead of _wasting_ my time."

"I wanted to hurt him like how he hurt me. He dumped me for another man and didn't even have the stones to tell his own father. But now, his father knows, doesn't he? So thank you Veronica. You did your job." With that, Mari slammed the door.

Veronica's body tensed with irritation as she pulled out her cell phone. "Hi Manny, it's me."

**

* * *

New York (apartment):**

Discreetly, Mac sat in the living room and curiously inspected Piz's guitar. No, not just guitar, the holy grail of guitars, as he put it. Shakily she reached out, moving slowly as if she was afraid the thing would come to life and bite her.

"Hey, hands where I can see them." Piz formed charade guns with his hands and pointed them in her direction as he entered.

"S-sorry." Snapping back, Mac stood up nervously and wiped her hands against her jeans. "I'll leave now."

"Hey, hey. You don't have to go." Piz walked over, picking up his guitar. "You...wanna learn?"

"Learn?" Mac questioned, her voice lined with surprise.

"Yeah, you know, to play?"

"I'm afraid I lack the basic motor skills required." Mac said as she headed for her bedroom.

Offering a half smile, Piz shrugged and began strumming. "If you change your mind, you know where I live."

Pausing at her door, Mac nodded to herself and turned around. "Well, maybe one song?"

**

* * *

River Styx:**

In the strip club parking lot across from The River Styx, Keith sat in his car and watched as people came and went. People he vowed would never lay a hand on his daughter.

First to make an appearance was Padriag, the proud to have been seventh-year senior. Keith's eye twitched a little.

Second to stroll in was Liam, the man determined to find his money, or kill trying. Keith's knuckles whitened as his fingers gripped the steering wheel with abrupt force.

Third to show was Vinnie, the P.I. with no morals turned unexpected partner. Keith loosened up a bit at the sight.

Taking a calming breath, he pulled out his phone and dialed the only person he cared about in that moment.

"_Yeah?"_

He chuckled at Veronica's laid back tone. "Yeah? Is that any way to greet your hard working father? Why I haven't had a party celebrating your leave yet escapes me."

"_It's because you love me."_

"Only because I have to. Listen, I thought you might need a few things, so I had Leo send you some…supplies."

"_You can air mail a pony now? Wow, I have to seriously reconsider my stance on online ordering."_

"Just remember to feed this one." Swallowing hard, Keith allowed himself to tread dangerous ground. "So…how is it? Living with your…gentleman caller?"

"_Oh, it's exactly like how all those women say. Men are only good for one thing and that one thing, they're not very good at." She spoke as though she was gossiping with her girlfriends._

"Veronica…" He growled.

"_It's my fault really. I mean, Logan doesn't necessarily scream home repairs, does he?"_

Keith shook his head. He could almost picture the sly smile creeping up on her face. "Stay safe, honey."

"_I always do."_

**

* * *

Poseidon's Tower (outside/loading zone/elevator hallway):**

"You know we're here for only three months right?" Veronica said as she climbed out of Logan's shiny new vehicle.

Scratching the back of his head, Logan inspected his temporary away from home ride. "What's wrong with the LR2?"

"Nothing, it just looks a little out of place parked on the street in between a Prius and a station wagon. Just saying." Veronica held her hands up. "And did you really have to go with yellow? I thought you outgrew that."

"The lady at the dealership said it brought out the color in my eyes."

"Yeah I'm sure." Veronica laughed. "Hey give me a sec." She spotted Flynn standing on the sidewalk in front of Poseidon's Tower watching movers load boxes into a van. With a half smile, she approached the man whose secret she had inadvertently leaked. "Hi Flynn."

"Why, isn't it the sneaky bird herself?" Surprisingly, Flynn was quite cheery as he flashed Veronica a warm smile. A smile that she felt she most definitely did not deserve. "How are you?"

"I wanted to say, well you know." The corners of her mouth pulled downwards. "If I had known what Mari really wanted, I wouldn't-"

"No harm, no foul love." Flynn gave Veronica a friendly nudge with his elbow.

"You're not mad?"

"Me? No." He shook his head. "Rather pleased actually. Bobby on the other hand, may be a little peeved, but he'll get over it. I feel I should be thanking you. No more lies. No more awkwardness when I run into Manny. Well not so much anyhow."

Veronica's mind stuttered slightly as she was slow to register that Flynn was standing there observing a group of movers. "Wait. Are you moving? I can talk to-"

"No, pet. Not me." Flynn nodded towards a distraught Mari leaning against the front of the moving van. "Her."

"Well, well. Papa Borkowski didn't react quite the way she hoped, huh?" Both Veronica and Flynn shared a devilish grin. "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

Flynn winked in response as she turned to catch up to Logan, who was waiting with the front door held open.

_Call me crazy, but did I manage to find someone who doesn't instinctively hate me? Did I, dare I say it, make a friend? Maybe this isn't like Neptune after all._

"Hey Logan." Two women near the mailboxes giggled as Logan and Veronica passed by. Two women Veronica could only describe as tall hot brunette and scantily clad red head.

_Scratch that. It's exactly like Neptune._

"Of course." Veronica scoffed. "First week here and already you're friendly with the resident eye candy. Is it time for us to work out a signal? You know, socks on the door knob. Courtesy knocks." She rolled her eyes. "Feel free to tell me now."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "Is this jealousy I'm detecting? Hmm, I don't see any piano wire."

"No." She exhaled harshly, using more force than necessary on the elevator call button. "It's me realizing how stupid I was to think here would be any diff-"

_[Just stay there. Won't stop till it's over. Won't stop to surrender]_

Without so much as a 'Please, may I…' Logan pulled Veronica into his arms and pressed his lips feverishly against hers. There was desperation, a need, resting within his kiss as he brought a hand to her cheek and ran the other down to the small of her back, bringing her in closer.

_[A moment, a love. A dream, a laugh. A kiss, a cry. Our rights, our wrongs (won't stop till it's over)]_

The giggles in the background gave way to rapid heartbeats and shared breaths. Losing herself in Logan's sweeping PDA; Veronica leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers in his hair. For the first time, in what felt to be much too long, their tongues connected with undeniable passion. A passion that was so intoxicating that operating heavy machinery immediately afterwards would not be the best of ideas.

_[A moment, a love. A dream, a laugh. A kiss, a cry. Our rights, our wrongs (won't stop till it's over)]_

Petting her hair, Logan left a trail of kisses along her jaw line before bringing his forehead to a rest against hers. "I wasn't into the 'brother' story, so I told them you were my girlfriend." He smirked, capturing her lips yet again.

_-ding- _

"Come on Bobcat." Logan brushed strands of hair out of Veronica's face, giving her a light feathery kiss on the forehead. "Our ride's here." Listlessly, he spun around and strolled backwards into the elevator leaving a stunned and motionless wide eyed Veronica to catch her breath.

_Whoa._

_[Won't stop to surrender]_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

__A/N: Wow, props to all of you that got through this one. I was out of my element when it came to this chapter so here is a big hearty SORRY! to any who found it to be awful. _

_A million thank yous to all of you awesome people the favored, alerted, and/or reviewed. You guys rock! Sorry if I didn't send you a personal response, but know that I thoroughly appreciate all the comments. I especially love reading your insights and theories._

_Last but not least, I realize it seems like nothing much happened in this chapter, but please trust that this one was meant as building blocks. Also, the overall arching plot lines will be a slow burn, spanning over several chapters._

_Thank you so much reading! Have a nice day =)  
_


	4. Interns, Tramps, and Thieves

_**Previously on Veronica Mars...**_

_"So, I have news. I got offered an internship with, uh, Pitchfork Media. It's pretty much the most highly regarded music-review publication on the internet."_

"_Let's go Pizlicious! We got some moving on to do. Move it or lose it!" "Right. Moving on."  
_

_"I'm in. The FBI has chosen me for their summer internship!" "My daughter the Fed!" "Twelve fun-filled, pay-free weeks of schlepping coffee and office supplies at the Federal Bureau of Investigation!"_

_"Of course." "Is this jealousy I'm detecting?" "It's me realizing how stupid I was to think here would be any diff-" "I wasn't into the 'brother' story, so I told them you were my girlfriend."_

_"As much as it pains me to say this Vinnie, I could use…your assistance. I don't know where the money is, but I do know that when Liam sets his sights on someone, he never misses." "Wonder twin powers activate."_

_"Keith, we both know my trip down here wouldn't have been voluntary if you had anything." "Nothing yet, but I'm gonna keep picking off your flunkies. Eventually, one of them is gonna trade me ten years for your name. And a word of caution: Don Lamb's no longer in charge here." "You speaking ill of the dead, Keith? Wow, 'cause, uh, from what I understand, this crime wave doesn't let up, you won't be in charge long either."_

**

* * *

Neptune (The River Styx):**

"Private investigator Mars makes a habit of sticking his nose in MY business. Helps Cormac's _bitch_ skip out with MY money. _Ho ho no._" Liam walked around the bar, his fingers tracing along any pool table, bar stool, counter, they came across. "My family's getting picked off one by one all because that balding mosquito is _still _buzzing around with the sheriff's badge." He stuck his hand in a bowl of nuts and crushed them before tossing the remnants into the air like confetti. "Tell me Mr. _Van Lowe._" He called out Vinnie's name with a taunting sneer. As Liam approached, Vinnie sat at the bar, hunched over and spinning a black disposable lighter between his thumb and index finger. "Why is that? Huh? Why?"

Vinnie spun around on his stool and faced Liam with what, to the untrained eye, could be construed as confidence. "Liam, my man, it's all about patience. These things take time to marin-"

"Time? TIME!" In one violent swoop, Liam grabbed a mug off the bar and threw it against the wall, shattering it instantly. "Time is what gets that Casablancas bitch further and further. Time is what brings private investigator Mars closer and closer. Time…" He reached out and yanked Vinnie by the shirt, pulling the P.I. within range of his harsh agitated seething. "…is what wears my patience thinner and thinner."

Vinnie laughed nervously as the lighter within his tightening grip dug deeper into his flesh. "I-I'm working on it."

"Working on it? Working…on…it?" Suddenly, Liam laughed, mimicking Vinnie's from just a moment earlier. He continued to snigger as his fingers loosened its hold of Vinnie's shirt. As he scanned around the room, his cackles became more and more considerable until he fell into an utterly psychotic fit of laughter. As quick as it was to begin, it ended, and Liam had his filthy fingers pulling on Vinnie's shirt once again. "You better be, or else you and me…we're gonna have a dance." He released Vinnie and took a deep, chest inflating breath. "Danny!" Patting his chest, he spun around. "Rack em' up! I feel the luck of the Irish coming on."

**

* * *

New York (Pitchfork Media): **

Piz eyed his fellow intern from across the table much in the same way he had done with Wallace during the whole PJ versus Muse happenstance. "Really?"

"Really." Dexter, the only other Pitchfork intern for the summer, shrugged languidly.

"Desmond Fellows...of My Pretty Pony fame." Piz insisted on repeating himself as if the repetition would knock some knowledge into Dexter's head. "How can you not have heard of him? Come on! He uh-he just released that song, um, 'Before and After.' It's made of awesomeness by the way. Not to brag..." He dusted his shoulder. "...but my girlfri-…my ex-girlfriend…and I are partly responsible for that."

"Screw this." Lacking the motivation to work, Dexter pushed his laptop away and gave up on editing the seemingly endless amount of articles he had to do. "I'm not all that into music. Movies are more my thing."

"Then why are you even here?" The question was out there, hanging in the air before Piz could censor himself. "S-sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. It's stupid really. My mom threatened that if I didn't come and work for my crazy uncle she'd send me to boot camp."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah." Dexter stared at him like he was an idiot for not realizing. "What, you didn't know? That's a first." He laughed bitterly. "Everyone at school just loves reminding me. Bastards."

"Do you go to NYU?" Piz asked in an attempt to keep a conversation going. "I was thinking of going there, but California has a killer indie rock scene. Pretty much sold me on Hearst."

"Eh?" Wringing his hands together, Dexter cracked his knuckles. "I'm in high school man."

"Oh"

"Dex, Stosh…" Trevor Reeves, assistant to the owner of Pitchfork Media, whistled as he waved them over. "Mr. Schreiner summons you." He rolled his eyes and motioned with his head for them to follow. "His words not mine."

Dexter shot up, pumping a fist in the air as he feigned excitement. "GRRRRR-REAT!" A slew of expletives followed after the mockery. "God I hate him."

**

* * *

New York (Pitchfork Media – Mr. Schreiner's office):**

Trevor knocked twice with his knuckles before opening the door and letting Piz and Dexter in. Piz's expression widen in awe of Mr. Schreiner's office. The walls were lined with various album covers, novelty posters, movie posters, and oddly, street signs. Action figures and other collectibles or memorabilia covered the tops of all the cabinets while Mr. Schreiner's desk itself was barely visible beneath all of the trinkets, toy cars, mind puzzles, and cubicle warfare products. Dexter seemed embarrassed, but Piz was more than fascinated.

"Ah, they arrive at last." With a fist full of red licorice, Mr. Schreiner beamed. "Thank you Tyler."

Trevor visibly tensed at being called the wrong name. "It's Trevor, sir."

"What?"

"Nothing..." Rolling his shoulder, Trevor released a deep breath through tightened lips. "That's Stosh and well, you know Dex."

"Mr. Schreiner." Piz acknowledged as he shook Mr. Schreiner's hand.

"Call me Ryan, will ya."

"Ryan?" Trevor looked appalled.

"Not you, Tanner. You call me Captain." Ryan took a bite of licorice as he neglected to notice the veins that were prominently pulsating along Trevor's temples.

"This office is amazing by the way." Piz's heart stopped when he spotted a distinct pile of wood and steel string sitting within a glass case. "Is-is that really…"

"Yep." Wearing a proud smile, Ryan answered before Piz could finish. "Peter Townshed's guitar: the Fender Stratocaster. Signed and smashed. Not in that order though."

Dexter wasn't nearly as impressed and quite frankly, didn't understand the appeal. "Why would anyone want a smas-"

"Don't get him started." Lifting a hand, Trevor prevented what most likely would have turned into an hour long explanation.

"Dexter!" Ryan turned to face his nephew. "Long time no see zergling. How's that mother of yours? Still scary?"

"Mom's fine." Dexter huffed in irritation.

"Uh, Captain?" Trevor aimed to steer the conversation back on track. "Shouldn't we…" He gestured towards the interns.

"Oh, right-right." Grabbing more licorice from a jar, Ryan took a seat at his desk and motioned for Piz and Dexter to do the same. "But I don't think there's a need for a 'we' here. Scurry away now Theodore." He shooed Trevor off.

Miffed, Trevor stomped his way out of the office as he grumbled under his breath. "Theodore? That's not even close!"

"Let's get started shall we?" Letting a piece of licorice hang from his mouth, Ryan began fiddling with a rubik's cube. Eye contact didn't seem to be a necessity in his world. "I assume my first mate T-something or another, did well with the orientating? Gave you boys the grand tour and whatnot? Showed you the ins and outs and all of our delicious secrets?" Piz nodded in response while Dexter slouched in his chair. "Now, I try to keep the office laid back and relatively easy going. Hell, I have only one rule: Don't. Screw. Me. Over." Taking a bite of licorice, Ryan tossed the now solved rubik's cube aside. "Yet, I somehow manage to find myself in quite the predicament." He paused, taking a moment to meet both of them eye for eye before continuing. "The book was stolen and I don't think I need to explain the value it possesses. Imagine my face when I discovered that the last two people to see it were…" He extended his arms out. "…my shiny new interns. As much as I love having grunts around, I may have to reconsider this intern thing and you know how it is these days. We stop having interns then next week another company stops having interns and before we know it, no more interns. Poof…gone. Kind of neat how these things work, huh?"

"But we didn't take anything." Piz tried to explain.

"Yeah, forgive me if I don't see any reason to believe…well, anything. How about a compromise? Police. Investigations. All messy. If magically the book were to reappear, I'll consider sweeping this whole ugly situation under the table. If not, well, I don't see any reason for either of you to remain here. Sorry Dex, even you." As Ryan spoke, Piz was sweating while Dexter just didn't care.

_-You base is under attack-Your base is under attack-_

"Crap!" Ryan spun to face his computer screen and began frantically manipulating the mouse and keyboard. "Go. Take some time off. Think about what you may or may not have done. If the book doesn't come back, don't bother coming back either."

**

* * *

New York (apartment):**

Parker screamed as she jumped hysterically on the couch. "Get it! Get it! Get it! It's over there! Get it!" Her hands fanned in disgust. "Eww, hurry Mac! It's getting away!"

"Talk about suffering from a serious case of dramatics." Mac snorted.

Parker panicked as Mac captured the spider that was behind her fright in a cup rather than killing it. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Taking it outside."

"What if it comes back?"

"It's not like it has a vendetta against you." Mac responded as though the question was ridiculous.

"Ugh. Spiders are so gross with their furry bodies and…furry legs." Parker stuck her tongue out in repulsion. "I mean really, what do they need all those limbs for anyways?"

Shaking her head, Mac opened the front door. Out of nowhere, Piz came tunneling into the apartment with arms thrashing about. "I'm dead. That's it. I'm dead. Start planning the funeral, because I'm dead."

Mac startled backwards as Piz blew past her. Glancing down at the cup in her hand, she shrugged and tossed the spider out the door. "Are you two dueling for the best dramatic roommate award? Sorry Piz, Parker's in the lead."

With arms crossed and hip popped for emphasis, Parker shot Mac her best evil-eye.

"You know that awesome internship gig I've got. Yeah, uh, I'm gonna lose it and then its goodbye New York. It was nice knowing you." Continuing the ongoing dramatics, he threw his hands up. "Don't worry; I'll _let_ the door hit me on the way out."

"What did you do?" Parker ran a hand through her long locks as she stepped off the couch.

"Nothing." Piz said looking a tad insulted. "The book was stolen and of course…" He gestured to himself. "…they blame the new guy."

"A book?" Parker's expression twisted in pure bafflement. "I don't get it."

"It's like Pitchfork's equivalent of a little black book. It has all the contact info of every artist that Pitchfork has ever dealt with. You have any idea what that thing is worth?" Piz stressed with trepidation coating his voice.

"Uh, hello 21st century." Mac held her hands out in a 'Duh' fashion. "Have they not heard of computers? I hear even Costco carries them now."

"It's more of a, I don't know, novelty thing. Kind of like the framed dollar bill restaurants keep."

"Aren't there other interns?" Parker questioned. "They can't just blame you...can they?"

"There's one other guy, but he's the boss's nephew…and like twelve." Piz groaned as he slumped across the kitchen counter, banging his head against it repeatedly as he did so. "I'm dead. Either of you know where I can find a deal on an urn? Black market maybe. It'd really help."

"W.W.V.D." Mac offered with no explanation.

Piz lifted his reddened head in a muddled expression. "World wide…venereal disease?"

Mac leaned forward on the counter as a sly grin crept on her face. "What. Would. Veronica. Do?"

**

* * *

Logan's and Veronica's apartment (living room/bathroom):**

Opening the bedroom door slightly, Veronica risked a stealthy peek into the living room. Having been greeted with Logan sound asleep on the couch she swiftly tip-toed her way to the bathroom.

Slowly she pushed on the doorknob from behind her, wincing as the bathroom door closed with a heavy click. Taking a deep steadying breath, she padded her way to the sink, curled her fingers around the edges and stared on at her reflection.

_So Veronica, what are you doing? You're no longer high school Veronica or college freshman Veronica. Today, you're FBI intern Veronica. So why are you letting one little kiss get you all flustered? You both agreed to take things slow…no need to freak…yet._

After her morning wash-up routine, Veronica prayed that she would be able to return to the bedroom and eventually leave without waking the sleeping boy on the couch. Upon opening the door, her breath hitched as she noticed Logan leaning against the wall across from her. In a brain dead reaction, she drew in a sharp breath and hastily shut the door again. Internally she sighed, grimacing at her actions.

_Welcome back high school Veronica. How've you been?_

"You're gonna have to come out of there eventually." Logan's muffled voice carried through the thin walls causing Veronica to roll her eyes, more at herself than at his words.

"Consider yourself blessed." She said, finally stepping out of the bathroom. "You should know better than to challenge my stubbornness. Some say it's mule like."

Logan shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and pulling his arms across his bare chest in a satisfying stretch. "So…" He paused, smirking. "How _do_ booty calls work now? Do I knock first? Slip a note under your door?" Obnoxiously, he moved to rest against the wall nearest to her. "Or is the call part still mandatory?"

Once more Veronica rolled her eyes, this time less at herself and more at his words.

"What?" He asked innocently.

With lips pursed, a harsh exhale escaped through Veronica's nostrils. "I have to go. Big day."

Logan reached out and grabbed her elbow as she brushed by him. "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry." He apologized, rubbing light circles on her arm with his thumb. "What are you doing later? I was thinking maybe we could go out. Have one of those…" Out of the corner of his lips, he made a smacking noise. "What's the word?"

"Wow, is Logan Echolls asking _me_ out on a…date?" Sarcastically, Veronica brought her fists to her hips and shifted her weight to her right leg. "What about all the other girls waiting in line? Certainly this will lead to massive amounts of hair pulling and nail scratching. Not to mention I'd be a line jumper."

Logan grinned, tilting his head forward a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Is that a yes?"

**

* * *

New York (living room/Piz's room):**

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Piz reiterated, waving his hands in front of him. "Nuh-uh."

"C'mon, man up and call her already." Rolling her eyes at Piz's pathetic display, Mac tried desperately to reason with him. "You know you have to, I mean, can you think of anyone else that would know what to do?"

"Uh…Jessica Fletcher?" He answered almost too artlessly. "You think she's listed? You know what? I'll go check." Piz's attempt to run away was thwarted by Mac snatching his phone out of his hand. "H-hey!" His heart raced as she started dialing. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat. "No, really you don-"

"It's ringing." With a wicked grin, Mac brought the phone to Piz's ear. "You might actually have to use that mouth of yours. Just saying."

Accompanied by furrowed brows and a scowling expression, Piz retreated to his bedroom. He hadn't spoken to Veronica since she left for Virginia, with Logan on her heel of course, and now didn't seem like the best time to start. Life at that moment, as far as Piz was concerned, kind of sucked.

"_Hello?"_

He swallowed back the nerves he swore he didn't have a ring earlier and tried his best to be anything, but awkward. Normal was the goal here. Good old fashioned normal Piz. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure suits are supposed to answer the phone with their last name. And a gravelly sexy kind of voice is most definitely required."

"_Piz." _She gave a sort of a breathy laugh that helped ease him into a more calming state._ "It's good to hear from you. How are you?"_

"Great great, you know, for a guy who uh, isn't doing so great. Yeah…" He began pacing the length of his bed as he folded his free arm across his chest. "I kinda, sorta, maybe...could use your help. Long distance."

"_I have to know." _She spoke in a pseudo business-like manner._ "Does this involve a welcome wagon or a heavy set girl of some kind? Because if it does, I'm hanging up."_

"A guy gets juked one time and it's all let's pick on him, he's like from Brigadoon. He's gullible and naive." He retorted defensively yet lightheartedly as a small smile formed.

"_Was something stolen?"_ The silence on his end was all the answer she needed._ "Oh Piz, Piz, Piznarski. Have I taught you nothing?"_

"Learning is so overrated." Piz chuckled as he heard Veronica respire through the phone.

"_Start from the beginning."_

**

* * *

New York (apartment living room):**

"So…" With a keen and giddy look in her eyes, Parker plopped on the couch beside Mac, nudging her in the arm. "So…"

Mac raised a brow and shook her head, perfectly content with ignoring her roommate's antics.

"C'mon Mac-attack, dish." Parker squealed as she swatted Mac on the shoulder. "You and Piz." She teased, her voice heightening to a new level of girlie. "Is it just me or is there some serious sparkage going on between the two of you?"

"It's just you." Mac gave her the side eye, completely dumbfounded by Parker's out of left field revelation. "We're just friends."

"Oh _yeah_ right." Parker scoffed. "Just friends." She pointed to her lackluster expression. "You see this? This is me totally not believing you."

"Please stop talking." Mac shifted around uncomfortably, narrowing her gaze to a suddenly fascinating spot on the floor. "We. Are. Friends. Don't jump to conclusions."

"I didn't jump. I strolled and wouldn't you know, there the conclusions were." Parker lifted her shoulders candidly.

Rolling her eyes, Mac groaned. "He's Veronica's ex, remember? My best friend. Isn't there some kind of girl code to abide by concerning this?"

"Oh girl code, schmo-code. That's a lame excuse and you know it." Patting Mac's thigh, Parker grinned devilishly. "Trust me, when it comes to these sorts of things...I know my stuff."

**

* * *

New York (Piz's room/living room):**

"Just so you know, you and that brain of yours...yeah, my heroes." Filled with relief, Piz fell backwards onto his bed, supporting the back of his head with an arm. The panic he felt earlier washed away because yet again, Veronica's unparalleled deductive skills and logical nature would save him.

_"Finally I can compete with Keith Richards! My day has been made."_ Her exaggerated excitement poured through the phone causing Piz to smile at how easy it seemed to talk to her again.

"Thanks Veronica, really. You didn't have to help me. You could have easily gotten your snob on, but you didn't."

_"You know you can ask me for anything right?" _She responded instantly, almost offended that he would expect anything less of her. "_We are…friends?"_

"Yes-yeah of-of course! Friends, totally. All the way. Definitely, friends are what you and I are." Piz shook his head at his nonsensical ramble as he palmed his face wishing for a 'do over' button. "Yep."

_"Good. That's good." _The solace coating her tone melted away some of the embarrassment he felt lingering._ "Listen, I-I have to go, but I just wanted to thank you. For everything. You're a good guy Piznarski."_

There was a noticeable honesty in her voice that Piz couldn't help, but be amazed by. "You too. Uh, girl I mean. Goodbye Veronica."

_"Goodbye Piz."_

Sitting up, Piz blinked through an array of fleeting thoughts as a glimmer of palliation tugged on the corner of his lips. An emotion he couldn't quite distinguish stirred pleasantly within his chest. Throwing his phone aside, he made way for the living room.

On the couch, Mac held a hand up blocking her face, creating a barrier between her and Parker. "If I can't see you, I can't hear you."

Parker crossed her arms in a pout, pulling her chin close to her chest. "How's that working out for you?"

"Ooh!" Rubbing his hands together passionately, Piz squeezed in between the two girls, his sudden weight causing them to bounce a few centimeters. "Chick fight?"

"How goes the plotting?" Scooting over to allow for more room, Mac jumped at the much needed change of subject hoping that Piz would let go of his interest in what they were discussing beforehand. "Did Veronica dispense some of that sleuthing magic of hers?"

"Yeah." Impishly his eyes widened with an ever growing grin as his nods became more and more exaggerated. "You guys ready to go?"

Both girls leaned forward, gaping at one another while wearing matching 'Huh?' expressions.

**

* * *

Quantico (Orientation room):**

"Hi. How you doing? Hey. Welcome." Standing outside the orientation room, Agent Scott Reid greeted every bright eyed intern as they arrived. "Hi, right in here. Nice to meet you."

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

Agent Reid's jaw constricted at the condescending sound. "Agent Morris." He nodded politely.

With a predatory smile, Agent Morris crossed her arms as she approached. "This makes what? Three years in a row that the so called 'Reader' drew the short straw? Something tells me the higher ups aren't very fond of you." She finished with a low demeaning chuckle.

"Lucy…" Agent Reid implored. "Let's not do this."

Agent Morris brought her hands to her hips and nodded. "How is the new breed faring this year?" She questioned as she spared a glance at all the young hopefuls waiting eagerly in the room. "Any promising blood this time around?"

"There is this one girl whose file got my interest peaked. Um, I think her name was…"

"Veronica Mars." Taking notice of Veronica, Agent Morris shook her head incredulously as her lips pulled upwards on one side. "Watch yourself with that one Scott. She's…slippery."

"Veronica Mars?" A scrawny squirrely fellow grabbed the seat in front of Veronica and boorishly began staring at her in examination. "Veronica Mars? Oh my god, you. You're her aren't you?"

Veronica raised a bewildered brow as she fidgeted with the pencil in her hands. "Uh…do I know you?"

"Will Greenwalt." Will encased her right hand in a firm and vigorous handshake. "I've read up about you." He spread his hands out wide above his head, his thumb and index making L shapes. "Local detective solves Lilly Kane murder. High school student blows the lid off the Neptune bus crash. Men behind numerous rapes at Hearst imprisoned thanks to college freshman. You inspire more headlines than Paris Hilton."

_What's this? Someone that's heard of me? Lovely…._

"Out of fairness, let me warn you." Will leaned forward across her desk and lowered his voice to a gossiping hiss. His eyes darkened as his dirty blond hair fell forwards, framing his face. "I _will _destroy you. There can be only one star in this picture and that's me." Tauntingly, he winked. "Nice meeting you…cupcake."

Veronica clucked her tongue as she applied the death grip to her pencil.

_Hey Will, wanna see a neat pencil trick?_

"Don't mind Mandark there. He's allergic to women." A soft voice snapped Veronica out of her malicious thoughts.

"Huh?" She barely acknowledged as her eyes remained trained to the back of Will's head, pencil firmly in her grasp.

"He does this whole stalker thing to everyone. Lucky for you, you're the biggest threat this year." The fair haired girl extended her arm out. "Katriel Greenwalt, the non competitive one of the family."

"You're related to…" Veronica made a disgusted face. "…that?"

"That's what our mother claims. Frankly, I don't believe her."

"Welcome everybody." As everyone settled, Agent Reid entered and sat on top of the teacher like desk in the front of the room. "I'm Special Agent Reid and it will be my job to ensure that by the end of this program each and every one of you leaves here…" He paused, cracking a jovial smile. "…with the skills to _finally_ make a damn decent cup of coffee."

Collectively, the interns laughed, Will's reigning louder than the others.

"Some of you I recognize from last summer. Glad to see I didn't scare you off." Will perked up at Agent Reid's pronouncement and offered a brown nosing wave. "The rest of you…be sure you bring it." He stood, clapping his hands together. "First off: a tour. Then let the excitement begin!"

**

* * *

New York (Pitchfork Media):**

"You were right about the kid." Trevor sat at the front desk with phone to his ear and a disappointed look covering his features. "Nah, I keep getting his voice-mail."

_-ding -_

"Yeah, I'll try again. I'll keep you posted." Placing the receiver back into its cradle, he was surprised by the sight of a pretty in pink blond girl stumbling out of the elevator. She was spinning around, obviously lost, stopping only when she noticed the building map above the elevator call button. Making tiny uneasy noises, she brought her thumb nail to her teeth and wore the look of innocence perfectly. "Um?" Trevor arched an eyebrow as he approached the young woman. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're lost."

She looked down, blushing and giggling as she pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. "Is it that obvious?"

Running a hand along his gelled hair, Trevor offered a lopsided grin. "A bit." His eyes scanned the form before him as his thumbs rested within his belt loops. "Need help finding your way?"

"Uh yeah actually." The girl perked up, eyes bright and smile wide. "I'm trying to find...uh...um…" Biting her lower lip, she gave a quick glance back to the building map. "...Dr. Falus' office. This place is so confusing."

"Dr. Falus?" He chuckled as his eyes took to examining her once again. Up, down, then up again. "You don't look like the Doctor's usual type of guest."

"Huh?" Her shoulders dropped and her expression twisted.

Jutting his chin out, Trevor gestured towards the building map. He shook his head and rocked his posture when the girl's eyes widen as she finally noticed the wording beyond Dr. Falus' name: 'Nympho Radio.'

She turned an adorable shade of pink that went hand in hand with her shirt. Shaking her head vigorously, she clutched at her purse in mortification. "No. I…_no_." Adamantly, she stressed her words. "It's not what you think."

"I'm not here to judge." Smacking his lips, his hands drummed along his hips. "Uh, he broadcasts two floors up from here. You're gonna wanna take a left out of the elevator. Then a right at the end of the hall. Keep going until you pass the creepy painting on the left side and it'll be the third door after that."

Chewing on her lip, she released a jolt of air through her nostrils. "I got lost just listening to that."

"Follow me." Trevor leaned forward, supporting himself on one leg and tapping the elevator call button with his knuckle.

"Thanks." Loosely, the girl ran a hand down Trevor's bicep and successfully planted the seed of suggestion in his mind. "That's totally sweet of you."

_-ding-_

As he ushered the girl in the elevator, Trevor cleared his throat, making sure that the next time he spoke it wouldn't come out ridiculously high. Once they were gone the door to the stairwell inched open.

"Hmm." Mac said as she stepped out of the stairwell. "Veronica was right. Parker was born to play the distraction. Never will I doubt the power of blonds again."

Justifiably distracted, Piz brushed past Mac without giving Parker's performance a second thought. "It-it's this way. Through here." He guided her through a door with the words 'Employees only Exceptions Made for Robots and Those Experienced with Air Guitars' etched on the glass. "You can do this right? Veronica said it'd be cake for you."

"Yeah, just get me to the copy machine and I'll be able to go into the diagnostic screen. Find out who's been using it. If you're lucky, I may even be able to hack into the temporary memory bank and get copies of what's been scanned recently."

"Um…the thing doesn't just, like, take a picture or something?"

"Picture? You really have no clue how copy machines work, do you?" Mac shook her head at Piz's preposterous assumption. "So tell me again what the point of all this is? Not that it's not fun in the reminiscence of Neptune sort of way, but I don't get it."

"Veronica said the information is the money, not the actual book. So basically we're banking on the guy making copies instead of trying to sneak the whole book out." Piz shrugged. "If she's wrong, well I'm screwed and back to being dead." He crossed his fingers. "Here's to hoping."

"So…" Mac's fingers took to twisting at her abdomen. "Talking to Veronica went well then? You two back on…track?"

"Huh?"

"You and Veronica."

"Oh…" Burying his hands in his pockets, Piz turned his gaze downwards as the corner of his mouth pulled into a small half smile of content. "You know, I think we're good. Friends only of course, but…good. Yeah, I don't know, it feels kind of liberating I guess. Like I got a 'get out of heartache free card' or something."

Mac nodded in understanding as their eyes met in a shared moment.

"H-here we are." Chocking on his words, Piz held the door open to the copy room and let Mac enter first.

"Don't worry…" She comforted. "…it'll be easy. In and out in like five minutes."

As Piz followed in after, he bumped into a still standing Mac. "Eh?" He followed Mac's sight and in front of him stood Dexter looking like a deer caught in headlights and hovering over the copy machine. "Oh." Piz's expression dropped.

Stretching her neck out, Mac saw a black book being copied and a stack of what appeared to be valuable contact information sitting in the copy tray. "See?" She turned to face Piz and lifted her shoulders. "Easy."

**

* * *

Neptune (Mars Residence):**

_-knock-knock-knock-_

Glancing at the red _7:14_ on his alarm clock, Keith let out an audible groan.

_-knock-knock-knock-_

Sluggishly, he rolled out of bed and threw on the first pair of pants he could find.

_-knock-knock-_

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He grumbled as he passed an attentive Backup who sat growling at the front door. "I'm gonna have to teach you how to answer the door one of these days." Backup cocked his head to the side as Keith looked down at him. "Answer and attack of course." Keith amended, earning a dog smile from his four legged comrade. Upon answering the door, a frown instantly formed. "This better be good."

With his back turned towards the apartment, Vinnie eyed his surroundings cautiously as if he was playing the role of secret operative infiltrating government headquarters and slid his way in. As soon as he was inside, Vinnie plopped on the couch, threw a plain manila envelope on the coffee table, crossed his legs, and slung his arms across the backrest.

Keith dragged a hand down his face in attempt to rub the sleepiness out of him and pointed at the envelope. "What's that?"

Leaning forward, Vinnie flicked his nose with his thumb. "The goods, mi amigo." He opened the envelope and out poured various 8" x 10" photos. Each photo showcased a different member of the Fighting Fitzpatricks and each photo had the person's name written in black felt beneath the portrait. "Now you really gotta take a sec and admire the craftsmanship here." Vinnie grinned as he held his hands out, palms facing the photos. "Perfect lighting. Perfect focus. Well…" He smacked his lips as he reached into his jacket pocket. "…with skills like mine and this nifty little beaut how could they not be?" He pulled what seemed to have been nothing more than a typical disposable lighter out of his pocket and tossed it in the air, catching it in the opposite hand. "Gotta love the biz." He winked as his thumb revealed the camera lens hidden at the top of the lighter.

"And this couldn't wait till, I don't know, the sun had a little more time to stretch?" Keith bemoaned into the hand that was supporting his weary head as he slumped into a chair.

"You know, I was thinking that dollar signs might not be enough for this sort of job. I mean, I'm digging in the trenches. Wading in the pool of danger. Wha-what are those things boy scouts get?"

"Cookies?"

"Ah…" Vinnie brought a hand to his forehead as he racked his brain for the word he was searching for. "…medals! Yeah-yeah, a big shiny one inscribed with 'Vinnie Van Lowe…'" He flashed his fingers with ever word. "'…The Sheriff's Go To Guy.' Has a nice ring to it." Standing up, Vinnie walked the length of the living room and examined every object he came across be it an apple or a family photo. "Course it would have to be in some kind of code, you know, with the Fighting Fitz looming around as they do." He turned to Keith as he held a random trinket from the display shelf in his hands. "You think the Irish understand pig Latin? It's the only language I'm fluent in…aside from English of course. 'Ethay Eriffshay's Ogay Otay Uygay.'" His expression quirked. "Hmmm, ring's not so nice."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Keith rubbed his temples as he tuned Vinnie's incongruity out and focused on the photos before him. "Not to sound ungrateful, but do you have anything other than these, uh, glamour shots?"

"Huh? Oh…" Vinnie returned to his spot on the couch and spread out a handful of the photos for easy viewing. "You're familiar with these two." He pointed to Liam's and Danny's pictures. "These three gents…" He gestured to the photos of Ciaran, Padraig, and Aidan. "…are the leads behind the drug ring. Deals with mostly white powder. Get this; they use confessionals to move the stuff. Heh, _Tsk tsk. _I remember back in the day when…" Vinnie held his hands up when Keith shot him an impatient glare. "The bulk of them are grunts, but these two…" He moved the photos of two young men on to the top of the pile. The names Braden and Griffin were spelled on the bottom. "…these two are the weak points. They tagged along on a few of the robberies and with no recognition. Poor kids." Vinnie shook his head sympathetically. "Figured I'd push them a little, point them in your direction and then bing boom blazang you caught yourself a canary. All you gotta do is make it sing."

Keith leaned in intently. "What's this plan of yours exactly?"

**

* * *

New York (Pitchfork Media – copy room): **

"What are you doing?" Distraught and confusion seared in the back of Piz's throat. "_You _took the book? But-but I thought-"

Dexter rolled his eyes and wiped away the deer expression he had been wearing. "Oh don't be such a pansy. I'm gonna return it."

"That's so not the point. Ryan's your uncle."

"So?" Dexter laughed. "I didn't want to come here. You think I give a crap about all this music stuff? Besides, I didn't take it."

Mac shrugged. "Um, I for one am skeptical."

"Who's this?" Dexter licked his lips and tilted his head as his eyes moved along Mac's form, causing her skin to crawl. "A real life groupie? Cool…"

Piz positioned himself protectively between Mac and the degrading stare Dexter was offering. "She's a friend, man, leave it alone. If you didn't take it, then who did?"

"That would be me."

All at once, Dexter, Mac, and Piz jumped at the sudden intrusion. In the doorway, Trevor leaned against the frame as he examined his finger nails.

"Okay, why can't all of Veronica's cases be as simple as this?" Mac commented, looking rightfully gob-smacked. "I think she might be doing it wrong."

"Could you, um, excuse us?" Trevor tapped Mac on the shoulder and gestured towards the door, closing it as she exited.

"Uh…my mind? _Completely_ blown." Thrown off kilter, Piz brought his hands to his hips and blinked rapidly.

Dexter jumped up and took a seat on top of the copy machine. "Trevor here came up with it all."

"Dex…it's quiet time now." Trevor closed his fingers together in a silencing motion. "Let me spell it out for you Piznarski. _I_ hate it here. _I_ need this information to start up my own company. And _I_ convinced _Mr. Schreiner_ not to do anything drastic as long as the book is returned. See win-win-win." He patted Piz on the back.

"But-"

"No buts." Trevor hid his hands in his pockets, thumbs remaining in his belt loops, as his eyes widened with purpose. "Either you're in or out Piznarski. It should be simple. You're in and I guarantee you a job with the company that will _mutilate_ Pitchfork, in additions to various cash and prizes of course, or you're out and I run and tell _Mr. Schreiner _that you were the one that took his precious book. What do you say?"

"C'mon Piz, don't be stupid." Dexter egged.

Piz held onto the back of his neck with both his hands and pulled down. "I-I-I don't know…"

"Take some time." Trevor placed his arm around Piz's shoulders. "Think about it. It's only your future."

Staring blankly at the floor, Piz nodded.

**

* * *

Quantico (conference room):**

_So what does a girl do on her first thrilling day as a FBI intern? Paper work. I've been tasked with going through phone records and highlighting when a specific number appears. Talk about exciting._

Around a large conference table, numerous interns sat with highlighter in hand and a permanent concentrated look on their faces. Will sat across from Veronica, glaring every so often in her direction.

"If he keeps looking at me like that, I'm gonna start thinking he has a crush on me." Veronica mused.

"Ignore him." Katriel waved her brother off. "He's a genius when it comes to computers and finding things out about people, but with life? He's nothing, but a snot nosed kid vying for attention. When it comes down to it, he's scared of you."

"Then I must be doing something right." Returning Will's previous taunt, Veronica winked at him.

"Ms. Mars?" Agent Reid uttered from the doorway with coffee cup in hand. "Can I see you after you're done with that stack?"

"Cupcake's in trouble." Will muttered under his breath in a sing song voice.

"Tell me." Veronica leered as she tapped the highlighter against the table. "How much would you miss your brother if he were to oh, I don't know, mysteriously evaporate?"

Katriel snickered. "Not very."

**

* * *

Quantico (Special Agent Reid's Office):**

"Have a seat." Agent Reid gestured towards the chair.

As Veronica took a seat she noticed the shiny nameplate that sat on the Agent's well kept desk.

_Special Agent Scott Reid. Criminal Psychologist. A profiler? That explains a lot. In his eyes, I must look like a messy petri dish to study._

"You fascinate me Veronica Mars." Supporting the back of his head with his hands, Agent Reid leaned back in his chair.

"Aw," Veronica prattled inappropriately. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Agent Reid smiled. "You know, I've seen my fair share of interns. None of them are quite as…" He moved forward, squinting as his mind searched for a fitting term. "…_decorated_ as you are."

Propping her elbows on the armrest, Veronica held her hands out in presentation. "Every girl has to have a hobby. Some collect sea shells. I collect bad guys."

"You have high potential Veronica." Agent Reid moved his hands as though he was giving a presidential speech, attempting to get his point across. "I'd like to see more than defensive sarcasm and round about not so legal techniques in that arsenal of yours. It so happens I find myself in need of a special project. A protégé if you will." He tilted his head towards her, his voice emphatic. "You interested?"

_Veronica Mars: teacher's pet? When did I stumble upon the Underverse? _

"Uh…_" _Veronica's eyes fluttered as her tone held a hint of uncertainty. "…_sure_?"

**

* * *

Quantico (outside Special Agent Reid's Office):**

Agent Morris paced with posture tensed and arms crossed. An impatient finger tapped along her elbow as Veronica exited.

"Agent Morris." Veronica recognized with an insidious grin. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Veronica Mars." Agent Morris responded with a similar smirk. "Talk to that boyfriend of yours lately?"

Veronica shrugged as her thumbs teased the edges of her pockets. "Don't you remember?" She tilted her head. "The last time I spoke with Duncan is when he went all John Anderton on me over the phone." Shifting her gaze upwards, her expression contorted to a look of contemplation. "From…Big Bear was it?"

"Hmm, cool as ever." Agent Morris credited. "You're a colorful one, Veronica Mars. I'll be watching you."

Smiling wide, Veronica gave a thumbs up before making her departure.

Agent Morris grunted. "Funny girl." With a deep exhale, she marched into Agent's Reid's office, the clicks of her heels intensifying each step. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Organizing my pens." Agent Reid spoke literally, ignoring Agent Morris' chastising tone as he shuffled through his desk drawer. "Fun fact: Did you know that one in every three pens a person keeps in their desk is dried up?" He shared as he threw a couple of pens in the waste basket. "Yep, even though they don't work, we just keep throwing them back in."

"The girl." She sighed indignantly.

"Oh her?" Pulling on his jacket, he adjusted comfortably in his seat. "She's one of those rare finds amongst the interns. Figured it'd be good to secure her before one of those other agents, like that top notched partner of yours, get their grubby fingers on her and proceeds to ruin her." He finished, mumbling in his words.

"Jealousy has never suited you." Agent Morris shook her head caustically. "This is about the Goldilocks case, isn't it? This road you're on, it's a desperate one."

"I don't want to discuss this with you." Agent Reid sliced the air definitively as his emotions forced him into a standing position. "Now is _not_ a good time."

"It's been four years Scott, you have to start letting go." Spitting the words out abrasively, she was more furious than sincere. "The case is dead and you, if you'd bother to recall, were the cause of it."

"I was acquitted." He huffed. "Lucy, she's out there." His tone took a doleful turn as he reached for a framed photo of a curly haired blond girl. "I can feel it and the one who took her…and those other kids…I can't let this go till someone is behind bars and my-my Ally is returned to me." Drenched with familiar sorrow, Agent Reid stroked the photo girl's cheek.

**

* * *

New York (Pitchfork Media – Ryan Schreiner's office): **

"I love fishes cause they're so delicious." Ryan sang as he funneled a handful of goldfish crackers into his mouth. "Mmm mm-fishin'!"

_-knock-knock-knock-_

"J-just a moment!" He called out through crunches as he dusted his hands over a waste basket. "Enter."

The hinges squeaked as the door pushed open. "Uh, hi…" Hesitantly, Piz walked the distance between the door and Ryan's desk. Too jittery to sit, Piz chose to remain standing and curled his fingers around the back of a guest chair opposite his boss…soon to be ex-boss most likely.

Wearing a curious expression, Ryan held out his bag of crackers. "Smiling snack?" Using his eyes, he urged Piz to take some.

"No thanks."

"Your loss." Ryan shrugged, placing the bag in his desk drawer. "So Stosh, what's on your mind?" In need of busying his hands, he grabbed the Tower of Hanoi puzzle sitting on his desk and began solving it. The clicks of the pieces echoed with every drop. "Based on your apprehensiveness…" Strangely, he tilted his head and repeated the word 'apprehensiveness' as he ticked off each syllable with his fingers. "Ha! Five syllables! Beat that Mike on tenth." He darted a glance at Piz before returning his attention back to the tower puzzle. "Oh sorry. It's just this vocabulary thing I'm a part of. Where was I? Oh! Based on your apprehensiveness, I'm gonna go with…" Stalling his movements, Ryan narrowed his gaze, his brows twitching slightly. "…hmm, a confession?"

Piz tensed as his heart threatened to leap out of his chest with every nerve intensifying beat. "Yes. No. Um, not really." He folded an arm across his chest while he rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "I didn't take the book." He said it rapidly, as though he was holding the words back, but couldn't any longer.

"Okay…" Drawing the sound out, Ryan nodded slowly as he pushed the puzzle aside. "I see a 'but' on the horizon."

Moving his weight around awkwardly, Piz shuffled through his thoughts. "Uh, you know when someone is getting picked on, harassed even, and a crowd gathers, but no one stops it."

"So far, I follow."

"Some would say that the bystanders are just as guilty, right? But-but really when you think about it…" As Ryan pursed his lips and quirked a brow, Piz deflated in defeat and began turning away. "I'll go clean out my locker."

"Stosh?" Ryan spoke just as Piz reached the door. "Un-skedaddle yourself and have a seat will ya." He leaned over and pressed the intercom button on his desk phone.

_-beep-_

"_Yo?"_

"Come please." Ryan twiddled his thumbs and began humming the bridge portion of the song 'All These Things I've Done' by The Killers quietly to himself. He plastered on a large fake smile for Piz's benefit, but it was done to no avail. The poor boy just sat there, leg drumming away. "Gees, relax. You're making _me _stressed."

Piz was about to open his mouth and voice some sort of an apology, but was distracted by Trevor entering. Initially, Trevor walked with a bit of a saunter in his step, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of Piz sitting there, his body stiffened and his step morphed into a brisk tense sort. "You rang…Captain?" He came to a stop at Ryan's side.

With a flick of his wrist, Ryan snorted. "No longer necessary, me thinks." He drew in an audible breath and waved his hand between Piz and Trevor in presentation. "Stosh Piznarski meet Trevor Reeves."

Piz was addled. "Yeah, we met. More than once actually."

"No…" Ryan was fast to correct. "…you met Trevor Reeves, the underappreciated…ha seven syllables…personal assistant. This is Trevor Reeves, co-owner of Pitchfork Media."

"I-wait what?" Piz's features screwed into a smorgasbord of every emotion imaginable.

"Sorry for the act." Trevor opened the desk drawer, pulled out the goldfish crackers that Ryan had been munching on and popped a few in his mouth. "We've been dragged through the crapper by…well insert a bad word here…before so we devised this…test?" He looked over to Ryan who nodded in confirmation. "Yeah I guess we can call it a test. We put all the newbies through it."

Piz stared at both of them vacantly as his lower lip, weighted by immense confusion, dropped. He was speechless.

"YOU…NEWBIE…HE...TESTER…HE…TEST…YOU…NEWBIE." Ryan spoke excruciatingly slow and painfully loud like an ignorant American trying to speak to someone who doesn't speak English very well…or even at all. "Comprende?"

"Not really, no." Piz drew his brows together and shook his head. "So…this whole thing…" He gestured with his hand in a circular motion. "…all fake? But what about the book?"

Trevor moved to sit on top of the only filing cabinet not covered with statues or action figures. "Heh, most of the names in there are from comics and eighties sitcoms. Blame Ryan, the sixtieth level dork, for that."

"Excuse me!" Ryan snapped. "It's level eighty now, thank you. Sheesh, ever heard of expansions?" He rolled his eyes as he began playing with one of the many toy cars that sat on his desk.

"Whatever." Trevor moaned apathetically. "Anyways, Piz you passed. Dex failed. Welcome aboard I guess."

"You were just testing us?" Piz was still a little lost and in need of validation.

"Yep!" Ryan answered, popping the 'P' as he did so. "We deal with loads of private stuff here and we have to smooze many who require the private stuff to remain private. See the trial as a cautionary prevention if you like. You didn't accept T-man's offer, so pass there. You didn't take anything yourself, another pass."

"You didn't narc." Trevor interjected.

"Uh, I suppose that's…aristocratic, so again a pass. You _kind of _turned yourself in, that's amiable so extra credit pass." Bored with the car, Ryan tossed it aside. "And most importantly, I used a seven syllable word while talking to you, so yay on me!"

"I'm still an intern then?" More or less still befuddled, Piz had to make sure.

"Rightio." Ryan replied.

"And he's the owner." Piz pointed to Trevor. "Not a pissed off assistant who's on the brink of going postal?"

"Co-owner." Ryan coughed as he rectified Piz's statement. "And at least five to six steps from going postal."

Sighing, Trevor hopped off the filing cabinet as he wiped his cheese fingers against his jeans and walked Piz to the door. "Go home. Chill. Get your head straightened. Tomorrow we'll get you started for real."

"Okay…sweet." Piz nodded. "Thanks."

With Piz gone, Trevor turned back to Ryan, who was getting up and closing the distance between them. "You gonna deal with the kid? He hates you so much. Heh, I kind of liked him."

"Yeah, fetch him will ya." Ryan snatched his bag of crackers out of Trevor's hands and pushed him out the door. "And you can deal with telling my sister." He smiled vexatiously before slamming the door in Trevor's face.

Pressing his hear up against the door, Ryan giggled as Trevor's blustering - "_Aw man!" _- rang through.

**

* * *

Logan's and Veronica's apartment (living room): **

_-Player One wins-_

_"See, I told you. Always pick the chick with the biggest cans. Makes for the best distraction. Look! I'm not even moving and the twins keep on jiggling."_ Thanks to technology and the PSN, Dick's voice blared from Logan's headset.

"Thanks for the advice, Dick." Sitting at the edge of the couch, Logan propped his elbows on his knees while he held on to the controller with determination. "But I think it's time that ass of yours gets kicked."

_"Ho, big talk for someone who's vagina whipped. Ronnie got that leash around your neck yet?"_

_-Ready-Fight-_

"Shut-up man, it's not like that. Not this time."

_"Whatever dude. Just don't come moping to me when she chops your balls off again. The smell alone caused shrinkage."_

"I told you, it's different this time." Logan spoke without a single hint of doubt in his voice. "I'm sure of it."

_"Fine, but when it happens, cause we both know it will, I'll introduce you to my shrink. Lady's got a smokin' bod and is riding on the ripeness of a desperate housewife. I'm telling you. Ride-a-ble! And you know older women know things."_

"Dude, you seeing a shrink? What? You have to pay a chick to spend time with you? Do all the hookers in Neptune have restraining orders on you now?"

_"That's beside the point dude. My dad set it up. Said we gotta rebuild the water under the bridge or whatever, but I'm telling dude, shrink lady wants me."_

"Yeah, I'm sure."

_-Player Two wins-_

"And that is something I like to call...ownage!"

_"Argh! Never thought I would ever say this, but chick's got too much boob. Go again?"_

**

* * *

Neptune (Dane's residence):**

In the back of one of the many humungous homes of the 09'er district, two boys hopped over a fence and ran across the yard. One of the boys dropped to his knees when he reached a set of double doors that led into the living room and began working the lock. Flashes of their faces could be seen thanks to the mood lights that surrounded the pool.

"Hurry up!" The bald one of the two fidgeted nervously.

The other, the wavy red headed one, clenched his jaw and looked up with a raised brow at his partner. "You think you can do any better?"

"Move! Move!" The bald one stood back and gathered up as much strength as he could muster. With a deep inhale, he kicked the door…not open. "Aaaah ow!" The boy jumped around on one leg as pain radiated through the other.

"Get outta here." The red head whacked the bald one on the back of the head. "This is why Liam thinks we're idiots." He went back to working the lock, finally garnering success, "There, now come on." Together, they swung the doors open carelessly. As the bald one punched in the security code the red head flicked the lights on.

A loud gasp stemming from the two boys filled the large living room as the light revealed Sheriff Keith Mars and two deputies standing ready with guns drawn.

"Gentlemen…" Keith smirked as he lifted a picture of the family who resided in the house that the lads intended on robbing. "It's been awhile since I've visited the Danes, but wouldn't you know, the last time I checked they didn't have any sons." He turned the photo of a happy man and woman and their three daughters to face the boys.

Both boys instinctively tried to run back the way they came, but were blocked by Deputy D'Amato and Deputy Sacks who had the rear secured.

"Leo, Jerry, why don't you two introduce these young men to Miranda?" Keith shook his head as he holstered his weapon.

The deputies busted their handcuffs out and read the boys their rights in unison. "You have the right to remain silent…."

**

* * *

Brews on First (Bar & Café):**

"You having fun?" Logan knotted his hands with Veronica's from across the table, their fingers intertwining as he rubbed light circles along her knuckles.

"How could I not? Not when I have a coffee cup the size of my head and a charming rendition of what I believe is Journey meticulously jamming its way into my skull."

"Hmm, this is Journey?" Logan peered over his shoulder at the poor sap clinging to the karaoke mic. "I don't remember Steve Perry being so…screechy."

Veronica grinned as she spoke theatrically. "My my, is the ever manly Logan Echolls admitting his knowledge of what is known as quintessential girl music? Someone alert the press!"

"I knew this girl once. She was obsessed with them." He let out a tiny snort as he acted as though he was recalling a long lost memory. "That is until she turned all butch on me. You might have known her. Cute, short, real pain in the ass." Logan waggled his eyebrows, obviously pleased with himself.

Veronica brought her shoulders together, her lips curling upwards enthusiastically. "She sounds wonderful."

The modest candle between them flickered, highlighting their flirtatious grins. "This thing..." Logan said, diverting his gaze. "It's not so bad is it?"

"No, not so bad." With a coy expression, Veronica lowered her voice to a roguish whisper. "Besides, something in my gut is telling me that I'll be having _a lot _more fun in a few."

"Oh?" Logan raised his brows suggestively. "Miss Mars, are you planning on having your way with me?"

Refusing to answer with anything more than a smirk, Veronica motioned towards the stage where the MC was preparing to call on the next red faced singer. "Next up on the list we have…uh…Logan!"

Veronica dropped her jaw in feign shock as Logan raised a questioning brow. "Go on hot stuff. You know, all the magazines agree that a way to a woman's heart is through song. I might be mistaken," tapping her chin, she squinted in faux ponder. "But I'm pretty sure the articles mentioned something about it increasing one's chances of getting lucky."

With a shrug, Logan downed the rest of his drink before capering his way on stage. His skip like maneuvers caused Veronica to stifle a laugh as she watched him discuss song choices with the MC.

"Um, yeah." Scratching at his temple, Logan blew into the microphone to test it. "When your ears start to bleed, feel free to blame the pretty blond in the back."

As the music kicked in, Veronica couldn't resist hollering a few cat calls, but once Logan opened his mouth she was quickly hushed by his voice.

"Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'"

At first, he was uncharacteristically shy, mumbling more than singing, but as soon as he noticed Veronica biting her lip in the way she always did when she was attempting to mask her delight, Logan easily slipped into his overly confident self and aimed for a more playfully animated performance.

"I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide"

_Pop quiz: What do you do when your date is on stage singing a song that is directed entirely at you? A) Blush uncontrollably. B) Freak crazily on the inside. C) Refuse the need your feet possess to run away from anything serious. Or D) All of the above. Well Regis, I think I'm gonna have to go with D, final answer. _

_"_Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful"

Together, they moved as one, partaking in a distant yet intimate dance. With their eyes fixated on one another it was as though the space between them didn't exist and they were the only ones left in the room.

"I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all"

**

* * *

Logan's and Veronica's apartment (bedroom):**

Clinging to the over sized shirt that engulfed her tiny frame, Veronica fell backwards onto the bed and stared aimlessly up at the ceiling. The song Logan sang played on repeat in her mind as she stumbled through her mess of thoughts.

_Okay Veronica, let's recap. Logan, chaotic, intense, twists and stomach churning turns enabled Logan, just, for the lack of a better term, serenaded you. Alright, yes…it was hot. However, that exact same Logan has a history of doing things…and those…you openly disapprove of. Not so hot._

Idly, her fingertips drew patterns along her collar bone as she took to chewing her bottom lip. Memories of an undercover ATF agent being pummeled to the ground when she was in desperate need of a rescue, of an emotional embrace on the rooftop of the Neptune Grand when she was at her lowest and most frightened, of the relief she felt as she was scooped into shielding arms after being drugged for the second time in her short life flooded her in a wave of realization.

_Of course, who says history is all bad? How many times has he risked his life defending you? Protecting you? Saving you? More times than he should have. And for what? A chance at that jaded heart of yours. So Veronica, are you finally ready to slide?_

Without a second jumbled thought, she moved to open the bedroom door. Leaning in the door frame, she watched as Logan scrunched a pillow behind his head and closed his eyes. As he got comfortable, the tips of his hair were all she could see peeking over the armrest.

"Logan…" At the sound of her fractured voice, Logan pushed himself up into a sitting position, a groggy expression revealing itself. Simpering at the sight of him looking so innocent, Veronica released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "…come to bed."

With the hint of a smile, Logan jumped over the back of the couch and rushed over to her, snaking his arms around her waist. Capturing her lips, he gingerly twirled them into their bedroom. At the footing of their bed, he paused as his eyes poured lovingly into her telling blue ones. Sweetly he smiled as he brushed strands of hair behind her ear and pulled her in closer. "Took you long enough."

**

* * *

Streets outside of Poseidon Tower:**

A non-descript vehicle sat outside of Logan's and Veronica's apartment, making sure to keep to the shadows and away from the glaring street lamps. In the driver's side seat, a shadow of a man held his phone to his ear.

"_You got her?"_

"Yeah, I got her."

"_Good. You know what to do."_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Holy chapter length for reals this time Batman! Thank you again to all you awesomely wonderful people who have reviewed, favored, and/or alerted. You guys are fantastic, seriously! I just love reading what you all have to say. And another heartfelt thank you to all of you who have been sticking with this one. Three stories in three states can be a lot to follow for one fic! _

_Side notes: The song Logan sings is 'Slide' by the Goo Goo Dolls_

_Everything that takes place at Pitchfork is fabricated and loosely based on a personal experience at a similar media review company. Ryan Schreiner (named for Ryan Schreiber - founder of Pitchfork Media) is based on my supervisor during said personal experience._

_The bridge portion of 'All These Things I've Done' is the "I got soul, but I'm not a soldier" part._

_As always, thanks for spending time with this little tale of mine. =)  
_


End file.
